So, What Now?
by katanakid14
Summary: This is the sequel to The Test! Percy's parents are in China for a few weeks and he has to spend the time living with Annabeth. What insanity will unfold? What will happen to Percy and Annabeth's relationship? What's with Nico's pajamas?
1. Chapter 1: The move

((Sorry for the wait guys! I got caught up in all my school work, friends, and I caught writer's block. Turns out, running around a Target pulling pranks and then listening to music for three days is the perfect cure! Anyways, this story is the sequel to my other story, The Test!. Which, by the way, WILL have an extra chapter at the end showing some of the funnier, more intimate moments during that little adventure... As usual, all flames will be used to make smores and hot dogs that will be shared with other readers. I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Rick Riordian does. Now, here's chapter 1...))

It had been a few days since Annabeth had asked Percy if he would like to live with her for a few days. The twenty-two year old, like most other people would, agreed. Athena had given him a hard time about it for the past forty-eight hours, making comments like 'I'm watching you', 'Just because you're the EarthShaker's son, doesn't give you the right to try and shake up my daughter.' and, the weirdest one yet, 'If you hear the bushes behind you rustling and growling in the dead of night, don't be afraid. If you hear a hell hound attacking a mortal and you have no weapon, don't be afraid. But, if you hear an owl hoot outside your window, you had best run for your life.' Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Percy had been packing his clothes, trying to dismantle and pack his bed, which ended in all of them taking axes to it and ordering a new bed, and trying to get Scooby the hell pup to act like a normal dog. He would chase humans, not cars, scare tigers at the zoo, not cats, and could bark _High Way to Hell_ during times of excitement, like the ax incident. Finally, they had everything packed away in a U-Haul truck and were driving down to Annabeth's house.

"So...what are you doing this Saturday night?" Percy asked Annabeth as he lazily steered the U-Haul truck. Nico and Thalia were already waiting at Annabeth's house, ready to help unpack everything.

"You do know that's tonight, right?" Annabeth arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. But, some guys I know invited me to a party." Percy explained sheepishly.

"You're blushing. What kind of party is it?" Her eyebrow levitated above her eye, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Costume party." Percy mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

"Ha ha ha ha! A costume party! Are these guys, like, five?" She laughed, her eyes sparkling the way Percy liked. _Wow. I never knew grey was such a beautiful color until I met her._ He thought. Annabeth reached towards his hands and grabbed._ Why are we holding hands? I'm trying to dri-- AH! ANOTHER U-HAUL TRUCK!_ Annabeth jerked the wheel, setting them back in their lane as the driver threw cuss words at Percy out of his window.

"Sure. I'll go. Just, do me a favor?" Annabeth asked him, sitting back in her seat and sighing.

"What?" Percy looked over to her for a moment then back at the road.

"Not all of us are invincible, so don't get us into a wreck and kill me before then, okay?" Annabeth laughed.

"Seriously." Percy laughed as well. After a few minutes of driving, Annabeth told him to take a left. They arrived at her house, a beautiful new apartment with panel windows. They headed inside, where Nico and Thalia were on the couch, one of them without a shirt or bra...

"Nico! Put your shirt back on! Geeze, WE live here, not you." Annabeth scolded, throwing the green shirt at him. Thalia giggled for a moment then turned towards Percy and threw him a remote.

"That will control the hallways, windows, TV, surround sound, lights, and the bath tub." She explained before standing up and walking past him. She returned a moment later with a box labeled fragile and shook it.

"Underwear." Nico guessed, throwing a drachma onto the couch.

"CDs." Thalia met the bet.

"Pictures of all of us." Annabeth threw a drachma onto the couch. Percy opened it up, revealing the contents. It was pictures, a few of himself and Nico pulling pranks in various malls, Annabeth reading under at tree in the rain with Percy secretly sitting in the tree with an umbrella above her, a few of other friends he'd made over the years at camp, and even one or two of the Olympians making conversation with demigods and other gods. Annabeth took up the three drachmas and slipped them into her pocket.

"Why do we always bet with drachma?" Percy wondered out loud.

"Well, we can get more by doing some work at camp." Nico shrugged.

"Or, we could ask our parents for more, where as human money is worthless to them." Annabeth nodded.

"Fair enough. Let's unload the rest of the stuff." Percy began to walk outside, only to be blocked by Scooby. Nico appeared beside him a moment later.

"Hey, this place is like that apartment off of that movie _The Game Plan._" Nico laughed as he sent Scooby on his way. They unloaded all of Percy's belongings, which took about an hour, and then sat down on the couch, panting.

"Percy?" Thalia asked him suddenly.

"Yeah, cuz?" Percy asked. He popped off of the couch with Nico and began to try to beat box. They had apparently changed into hoodies, black baseball caps that were sideways on their heads, saggy pants, chains, a candy grill, and were throwing around random gang signs.

"Why do you have so much crap!" She threw a pillow at him, followed by a small lightning bolt. The lights flashed off, causing Scooby to wail until Thalia blasted it back on.

"You missed." Percy said in amazement.

"And, apparently, hit the light switch instead." Annabeth looked it over, finding nothing out of place.

"And, apparently, Scooby is afraid of the dark...." Nico quietly put his hat over the dog and it started to bob it's head back and forth, with apparent imitation swagger.

"First, you fail. Second, Percy, you fail, too. Third, It isn't nice to try and go all 'G' on me when I'm talking to you!" Thalia complained, throwing another pillow at Percy. He caught it and laid down on the tiled floor, ready for a nap.

"Man. So much exciting events and wonderful things have happened over the last week or so. I mean, I can live here with Annabeth, I can still be her boyfriend, Nico found a girlfriend, Thalia is less moody lately," That earned Percy a shoe in the head from Thalia, "we got a dog, our parents visited us a few times, and we even have some funny stories to tell our kids some day."

"Not assuming that we will have kids with each other." Annabeth added quickly.

"Annabeth, you guys are twenty-two. Most people are married by twenty, not still virgi--" Thalia was interrupted as Percy threw her shoe back at her.

"Meep." Percy said comically as she unleashed hell on him. Lightning bolts, shoes, hair clips, a few drachma, and a hell pup landed on top of him in a pile.

"Rrr?" Scooby asked as he landed beside Percy.

"Hey, buddy!" Percy gave him an affectionte hug.

"Rawr?" Scooby looked around, recieving shrugs in reply.

"Aw! That means I love you in hell hound!" Percy cried, tears going down his face.

"Two things. First, that's I love you in DINOSAUR. Second, Thalia, I think you gave him a concussion." Annabeth said worriedly.

"Yesh..." Thalia whispered to herself.

"Get him to a bed." Nico suggested.

"No, if you fall asleep with a concussion, you may fall into a coma." Percy jumped up, scattering everything that was thrown at him. Scooby ran around, pushing everything into a pile, and then pushed the pile to Thalia.

"Good boy, smart puppy. And, what just happened?" Thalia asked Percy.

"This will be kinda stupid..." Percy sighed.

"Go on." Nico said.

"When those bolts hit, one of them got in my ear, into my brain, and fried my brain for a minute." The group fell out of their seats laughing, trying hard to stop the pain in their ribs as they did so.

"Okay, okay. We've gotta go, guys. We-We- Ha ha! We need to talk to Hades and my dad about our relationship. Dr. Phil will be there, so..." Thalia trailed off.

"Wow. That's what happened to his show. I thought Dr. Oz killed him, but no. My dad just took him hostage." Nico shrugged then disappeared with Thalia into a shadow.

"So...we're all alone. Just you and me. In a big empty house. We could shut all the windows and lock the door. Put on some music..." Annabeth hinted.

"Okay. You'll count first." Percy smirked then ran across the house, trying to find a hiding place.

"I didn't mean hide and go seek, you Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth sighed then counted anyways, if not only to appease him. She got to ten, and walked calmly to the bathroom. The tub was filled to the brim with water and bubbles, while a humanoid figure floated gently underneath a crowd of bubbles. Annabeth reached into the bubbles, only to find a bubble shaped like a person. Warm arms wrapped around her and pushed her towards the tub's edge.

"You're playing it wrong. You're supposed to find me." Percy kissed her cheek gently.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked him, glancing at his watch.

"Hmmm?" He said from her neck.

"What time does that party start?" Percy jumped up, just realizing the time.

"Um.... now." Percy headed to his room, an extra guest room Annabeth had, and changed into a costume. Annabeth appeared out of her room a moment later, dressed like a librarian. Percy, on the other hand...

"Wow. Iron Man. Imagine that...." Annabeth tilted her head.

"Well, I am a genius." Percy smiled.

"Yeah. You are. And, narcissistic."(A/N: spelling on that?) Annabeth smiled back. They headed out the door, caught a cab to the address, and waited for ten minutes as the cab driver rambled on about how the underwear bomber from around December was the stupidest thing Al Queida had come up with, and how next they would probably put bombs in cats and dogs. They arrived at the address, paid the man, and jumped out. Two people ran up to them and practically tackled them.

"Oh." Annabeth said, her eyes trying not to meet her assualters.

"Hades no." Percy laughed as his tickled him.

"Now, Annabeth, is that any way to greet your mother?" Athena scolded as her Wonder Woman costume's skirt lifted slightly, giving the man behind her a nose bleed. Poseidon stood beside her, looking down at Percy.

"I lost a bet." Poseidon was dressed like Ariel the Little Mermaid, seashell bra and red hair, followed with a green fish tail. A real one at that.

"Yeah, to her." Percy guessed, pointing at Athena.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Owl

((Cool! Just one chapter up, and in less than twenty-four hours, I have five reviews! I would like to answer a question right now. It's from cookiedemon. Yes, it is kinda weird to think that, but it is kinda important to remember in this chapter. The place that Athena and Poseidon are related to is not real, just to let you know. The gangster thing is kinda getting old, so I'll get rid of it and think of something new for chapter 3... I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, though if I did, I would have made thousands of people happy.))

"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked, stunned at what both parents were wearing. Athena pointed to her skirt and it grew longer, hiding her unspeakables.

"They are kinda the ones throwing this party." Percy said under his breath. Annabeth heard and looked towards him with an evil eye. The face shield on his Iron Man mask slid down quickly and he took a kungfu stance.

"You don't know Kung-Fu." Poseidon closed his eyes and waited as Annabeth lifted up his son's face mask and gave him a quick slap.

"Geeze, you're abusive. It' no wonder why he hasn't left you yet. What do you say, Percy? Wanna leave her out here? There are lots of supermodels inside...." Athena trailed off. She bent down to pick up a coin and her top drooped down a little, giving the guy across the street a waterfall of a nosebleed. She sighed and lengthened her top as well.

"No, I'm good. I kinda like it." Percy shrugged.

"Did you hear that? He likes pain. He's suicidal, Annabeth." Athena urged.

"No, I like emo guys." Annabeth winked.

"Your turn." Poseidon told Athena. She reached out, snatched his seashell bra off of his chest and threw it behind him. He let it a girly scream and went to cover where his breasts should be.

"Dad. You're a guy. You don't have boobs." Percy reminded him.

"I know. That was just for Batman and Robin." Poseidon jerked a thumb behind himself, where two familiar friends were standing in the shadows.

"Nico! Thalia!" Annabeth gave them a hug, then stood there, puzzled.

"But, wait, why is Nico Robin?" Percy asked.

"He's not the boss." Nico sighed.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Thalia said that she should be Batman instead of Robin, because Batman is the boss." Nico recited the line.

"Dude's whipped." Percy whispered to Annabeth. They joined Athena and Poseidon and walked inside. Teenagers were chugging beer, adults were bouncing off the walls, completely drunk.

"Oh." Athena started.

"Hades." Poseidon said.

"Nah." The teens finished. They all walked outside calmly and walked down the street for a while.

"What the Hades? Was that one guy in the corner..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Roofies. Pretty easy to get in New York." Percy nodded.

"Where?" Nico asked, wrapping an arm around Thalia. A lightning bolt shot out of the sky and hit his hand, catching his sleeve on fire. He patted it out and threw a fist out. Lightning flew down in the shape of a fist and punch it. The others looked at him, astounded.

"What? His aim got better." Nico shrugged. They continued walking until they saw an odd looking sign, faded and rusted.

"The Blue Owl Cafe?" Percy read, deciphering the words.

"Odd name for a cafe." Athena turned away quickly with Poseidon.

"Guys...what's this about." Annabeth asked them.

"It's nothing." Poseidon tried to assure them. A sea of eyebrows greeted him.

"It's nothing." Athena said with a more serious tone. The teens turned into themselves in a football huddle.

"Let's compile the facts." Annabeth suggested, sounding nerdy.

"They have a cafe with some of their symbols in it's name." Nico nodded.

"They seem to show up almost everywhere together." Thalia looked over at the gods, who were argueing over something.

"And, they seem kinda...flirty." Percy spat at the last word.

"Ew." Annabeth remarked.

"Yeah. Imagine that, Athena and Poseidon dating." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Not funny! It's weird!" Percy punched Nico's shoulder. They walked towards the gods, who were still fighting.

"I told you we should have torn that place down after a decade or two!" Poseidon yelled.

"And I told you, the real estate value would increase, we could open another restauraunt, and then we could just disappear, leaving all the money and books to the mortals!" Athena shot back.

"Is this a bad time? We can come back later." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled, dragging her on her butt.

"Percy. Let go of my hand or I'll make sure your bed is three feet long with Hello Kitty blankets and I'll buy you pink EVERYTHING." Annabeth said casually, causing Percy to release her.

"Actually, it is a bad time." Athena told them.

"But, they need an explanation now." Poseidon wiggled a finger. Athena bit at it and then retreated, spitting.

"You taste like sushi. But, the Blue Owl Cafe was something we tried to pull together during the Great Depression, the end." Athena started to walk away, but turned back around when she spotted a hobo giving her the look.

"It was a coffee shop and a book store. But, we also had other items." Poseidon kicked the old sign, and it fell.

"Did you guys ever...?" Percy asked, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

"Ever what?" Poseidon and Athena asked, already knowing his question.

"Date?" Percy hid behind the overturned sign, ready for a plague of owls to swoop down upon him.

"That's something you will never know." And with that, Poseidon disappeared. Athena looked at them and Percy gestured with his hands, snapping his fingers and pointing up.

"Sorry, I'm not flashing away. I'm staying with you and Annabeth." Athena smiled. Nico and Thalia stood there for a moment, then ran.

"Bye, guys! We can't be late for our curfew!" Nico called out.

"They don't have a curfew, do they?" Percy asked Athena.

"They do. I had to set it up. But, it isn't until 10." Athena nodded.

"And it's about.... 8: 45." Percy guessed. He checked his watch to confirm it and nodded.

"Let's go get some dinner and get home then." Annabeth suggested. They began to walk to a Subway and got subs, then headed home in a cab. They got home around 9: 15 and sat around the table, sharing jokes and trying not to kill each other.

"You aren't as bad as I thought, Perseus." Athena smiled gently, using a fork and knife to eat her sub.

"Oh, Hades." Percy sighed. Athena's eyes flared for a moment, then fell back into grey.

"Why the cursing?" Athena asked him, fighting the urge to stick the knife in his Adam's Apple.

"You called me Perseus. I did something wrong." Percy nodded to Annabeth, who simply shrugged.

"Actually, yes. You're still wearing your costume. Though, I do like the material. Is that real metal?" Athena asked, throwing a knife at the suit, only to have it bounce off and land on the table.

"Yep. I did some work with the Heph. Cabin over the summer, and they did this for me in return." Percy tapped his leg, showing off the metal's density and sound.

"By the way, you're staying with my daughter in bed since your bed isn't here." Athena added, giving him an odd look.

"Don't worry, I won't try anythi--" Percy was cut off as a metallic ping noise came from his lower regions.

"Please tell me that's your leg hitting the table." Annabeth said.

"Yep. It's my third leg hitting the table." Percy got up and ran, followed by Athena and Annabeth, both armed with pillows and a blanket. They threw the pillows at him, slowing him down and then threw the blankets over his head.

"Tie it there!" Athena instructed her daughter. In a moment, Percy was tied up, in his underwear, so tightly in the two blankets, he could feel the threads brush against his skin.

"Good night, Percy." Athena snapped her fingers, her costume changing into a grey night gown. She jumped over Percy, headed into a third guest room.

"I see London, I see France." Percy muttered to himself.

"Ah, I remember that one. I see London, I see France," Athena snapped her fingers again and held up a familiar object. "I just got his underpants. Good night, guys."


	3. Chapter 3: A Quiet Walk in the Hoods

((Last chapter was a little...dirty. I may have to bump this story up to mature rating later on. But, for now, it's still on T! I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, I don't own the band Boys Like Girls, and I don't have any STDs! Just putting that last one out there. You'll see why in a minute....))

Percy Jackson woke up the next morning in his girlfriend's fancy apartment. He was still tied up, with no underwear, and was being teased with the smell of waffles and eggs. He sat up and looked around, seeing Athena by the stove. She was making waffles out of thin air, setting them in a pan to warm up a bit, and making eggs fly out of the fridge, only to catch on fire and turn scrambled halfway through their trips to the table. She turned around, noticing Percy at last.

"Good Morning. I have made eggs and waffles for breakfast." She said simply, and then stopped, apparently satisfied with her food. She set the table with a wisk of her hand, and laid a robe out on the couch. She quickly walked back to Annabeth's room to wake the girl. Percy quickly unraveled himself and put on the robe, then sat at the table in the lowest chair.

"Good. I was going to make you sit there anyways." The gray eyed one told Percy as she guided her sleepy daughter to the table. The all sat down and waited as the food flew itself onto their plates and the drinks, into their glasses. A blue waffle whizzed through the air and landed on Percy's plate.

"Blue Waffles?" Annabeth asked after a moment.

"Yes. I thought it would help your guest feel more at home." Athena replied. She made a small candle appear on the table and threw in a portion of everyone's food, offering it to the other Olympians.

"Thank you. My mom makes blue food all the time, so it worked. I appreciate your blue waffle." Percy nodded. Annabeth and Athena looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Bl-Blu-Blue Waffle?" Annabeth asked him, tears streaming down her face.

"He likes my Blue Waffle! You're out of luck, young lady!" Athena laughed. A laptop appeared before Percy and a google image page for blue waffle appeared, with the safesearch off.

"Oh, Oh Hades! GET IT OUT OF HERE!" He threw the laptop out of the window, only to have it circle back around and land on the couch, shut down.

"That was funny." Athena straightened her hair.

"Okay, enough of that. Go on Percy, don't be rude and eat my mom's blue waffle." Annabeth urged him. All three broke out laughing, forgetting where their food was and rolling around laughing. After about ten minutes, they all almost died from lack of oxygen.

"Enough, with the STD jokes." Athena ordered.

"She's right. Lady Athena, do you need any AIDeS?" Percy looked over at her, a big grin plastered over his face.

"No, Percy, I don't. Though, we do need some more cleaning Herpes in Olympus!" Athena burst out laughing again.

"Hey, let's go make a cyborg! We can dedicate it to Lord Hepititis!" Annabeth laughed, tears streaming down her face again.

"Now, now, we need his help." Percy reminded her.

"What do you mean?" Athena and Annabeth asked him seriously.

"Well, we needed his help to make that boat escape Charybdis and Syphilis!" They all rolled around laughing once more.

"Enough, enough. Let's just eat and go exploring." Annabeth suggested. They all sat down and finished breakfast, then took showers, with Athena's bath water miraciously turning into scented oils, and then got dressed. They went outside and walked around town for a while, before getting lost in the hood. 6 gangsters approached them, with the stereotypical bandannas on their heads and baggy jeans that showed they were posers.

"Posers. Baggy jeans and bandannas were out in '08." Percy explained, shaking his head. They over heard and jumped them, one man grabbing Percy, two grabbing Annabeth, and three holding Athena.

"Tell you what. You take that back, we take all your money and have some fun with your ladies, and then bring them back tomorrow in body bags. Sound good?" The one behind Percy produced a gun, shoving it to Percy's head. Percy turned around slowly, took the gun, and shot himself in the head. The bullet crushed against his head, landing harmlessly at the man's feet.

"Or, you let us all go, threw your guns to me, and I won't kill you all." Percy gained an aura around himself as he got angrier and angrier. A mist formed around him, the first sign of one of his hurricanes. The gangsters couldn't see this, however, because of The Mist. The leader who held Percy smiled and looked down at the bullet.

"A magic trick. I used to be able to do it. You take a fake bullet, put it in the barrel, shoot the fake onto your head, and let the real one whizz by your ear." He smiled evilly and walked over to Athena, looking under her skirt.

"How's it look?" One asked the leader.

"Look's pretty tasty. Nice booty to her." He answered, throwing an evil smirk in Percy's direction.

"DD cup." Another reported, pointing to Athena.

"Yummy." Another smirk met Percy's calm smile. Then, he took a step to Annabeth and looked her over once or twice. His hands went forwards and towards her chest. Then, Percy lost it. He uncapped Riptide and slashed at them, then remembered that it didn't hurt mortals. So, he did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed a pipe from the ground and came at them. The first charged at him, letting go of Annabeth as another grabbed her. Percy swung hard, sending some brain matter out of the man's ear and into the street.

"Well, you look street smart." Percy stared down another as he ran to him from Athena's direction. Percy met that one with a harder swing, completely decapitating this one.

"Home Run." Percy judged. The last one holding Annabeth charged at him. Just then, five more gang members jumped out of nowhere. Percy shrugged and charged at the first man, then ducked last minute. He fell over Percy and into the other's, his weight causing two of them to fall.

"Table Topped." Percy seemed to enjoy commenting his attacks. Two men produced guns and began shooting. Time seemed to slow down for Percy as he dodged each bullet. He swung downwards on one attacker and then slammed the pipe straight through another man's head. For a moment, he imagined that this is what it was like to be a modern samurai. He picked up the two guns and checked them. 3 bullets in one and 2 in the other. He shot, killing one assaulter and then shot once into the air to scare a few from Annabeth and Athena. More and more gang members appeared, each with the same get up or tattoos. Athena and Annabeth sat off to the side in silence as Percy killed an entire neighborhood.

"So, this is the real Perseus Jackson." Annabeth cried, shutting her eyes as he killed a man and flung the body into a tree.

"Yes. But, only during times of danger." Athena assured her, lowering her eyes as she thought.

"Like if I'm having a baby? What if he goes berserk and kills me? Or worse, the baby?" Annabeth asked, leaning against her mother's captor for the moment, then sliding down next to her mother. The captor rushed forward, only to be caught in the jaw by a tree branch Percy had picked up.

"How many so far?" Annabeth asked Athena.

"By my count, twelve wounded, ten dead, and 12 more on the way." Athena answered accurately. Blood splattered the ground ahead of them, followed by an angry Percy. A couple of men tried to grab at the women, only to be stopped by Percy as he banged their heads together. He even shoved one man's head up the other's butt.

"Nobody. Touches. My. Girl!" Percy took off running.

"Make that 9 left. But, he's getting tired. He has to finish this quickly." Athena lazily picked up a gun and tossed it to Percy, who grabbed it and shot four men. He threw the gun at one man, wounding him and then threw him into the air. He jumped up and met him, throwing him into another and killing them both.

"Three, counting the leader." Athena reported to her daughter. Percy picked up one man and dragged him into a house, an elderly man caught up in the middle of the fight. A child appeared out of the chaos as the wounded staggered to their feet. Percy grabbed the child and placed him with the elderly man. The twelve were stopped as Percy lazily threw rocks into their heads, hitting the center of their brains. Now, only the leader remained.

"You--You just killed 32 men." He said in fear.

"Yeah. I did. I'm sorry. I hope they make it to the Underworld safely. As for you though... Well, let's count the facts. You wanted to kill me. You wanted to rape my girlfriend and kill her. You wanted to rape her mom and kill her as well. You wanted our money. You tried to grab my girlfriend's boobs. You looked up her mom's skirt. Oh, and you let a child have a gun." Percy took the gun out of his pocket and placed it sideways on the man's head, directly between his eyes.

"I'll clean up." Athena snapped her fingers and all the bodies and blood disappeared, replaced with books, pencils, compasses, and other school supplies.

"Well, they do need an education greater than what they seem to be recieving." Athena said in her defense.

"So...I can go?" The man pleaded.

"You? You can go. To Tartarus for all I care." And, so, Percy pulled the trigger and made a new record. Thirty five men killed in under half an hour. Riptide had already appeared in his pocket. Athena and Annabeth stood up and approached him slowly. Athena placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close as he cried.

"They didn't deserve to die." Percy cried, realizing what he had done.

"You're right. That was...horrible. Like something from Saw." Annabeh agreed.

"I killed so many men. Left so many children and wives without a man in their lives." Percy yelped as Athena pulled his hair and made him look into her eyes.

"You killed 35 men, counting the two who snuck up behind you and were killed when you threw the pipe aside. But, you did it for us. You didn't have to, but you did. That means a lot." Athena assured him.

"It's still not right. Sometimes, I scare myself with this. It's like I'm the Hulk or something. Something worse." They stood there for a moment, trying to calm down.

"So, what now?" Annabeth asked after a moment.

"We leave." Athena answered, walking away.

"May I ask one thing?" Percy asked Athena.

"Although you just did, you may ask another question."

"Can we stop at Dairy Queen? I could go for a Peanut Buster Parfait right about now." He smiled sheepishly as his stomach growled. He stumbled into the pavement and caused Athena and Annabeth some alarm.

"Tell you what. Let's go home and get you into bed. Then, when you wake back up, I promise you'll have five of those in the freezer, okay?" Athena laughed lightly.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" Annabeth asked her mother.

"In your bed." Athena nodded solemnly. Percy's vision blurred as he fell into a deep sleep. For a moment, Athena sounded and looked like his mother. As darkness surrounded him, he said one thing to Athena.

"Thanks....Mom."


	4. Chapter 4: Luke

((Last chapter was a little...bloody. Well, this one will totally redeem it. I haven't put Percy's little serenade up on The Test! for a reason.... I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, the movie Risky Business, Tom Cruise, Fall Out Boy, or Calvin Klein!))

"What did he do?" Athena laughed loudly. Percy shot up in bed, ran into the living room, realized he was in his underwear, ran to get a robe, then came back. Unfortunately, it was a long pink guest robe.

"Sorry. That was for if one of my brothers came by." Annabeth giggled.

"Oh, yeah? Which side of the family? But, more to the point, you didn't tell her, did you?" Percy's eyes grew wide as the women nodded. Athena snapped her fingers and the TV changed into a large movie screen. On it, was a dimly lit hotel room, a woman in bed looking quietly at a dark figure in front of a TV. The man's robe billowed in the AC controlled room and his sunglasses were slightly tilted to the side.

"All right! This first one goes out to my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase! Let's give her a big hand!" Percy faked appluase and cheering then hit the play button on a nearby remote. Piano came in softly, followed by a repeat of the same notes, but louder. The man started to bob up and down on his feet, then began to twist side to side. Then, he opened his mouth and, in a hushed tone, started to sing.

"Just take those old records off the shelf! I'll sit and listen to them by myself!" He jumped up once or twice and grabbed a nearby lamp, using it as an oversized microphone.

"Today's music ain't got the same soul! I like that old time Rock and Roll!" He began to dance around the room as he sang the hit song, every now and then losing his sunglasses. Finally, the song ended and his robe fell off, revealing his Calvin Klein underwear. The woman in bed giggled lightly, causing the man to turn around.

"Oh, Ricardo, you're so funny." She said in an odd tone, as if she were speaking in her sleep.

"All right! This next one also goes to my girlfriend!" The man picked up his robe and started to sing again.

"Am I more than you bargained for, yet? I've, been dying to tell you anything you want to hear, cause that's just who I am this week." He danced around for a moment, then began singing again.

"Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum. I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in this song." The woman gasped in the bed, then hid under the covers. The man turned to face the audience, revealing himself.

"Drop a heart, break a name. We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team. We're going down, down in an earlier round, and sugar, we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet, Loaded God Complex, cock it and pull it!" Percy sang the entire song through, doing random dance moves the entire time. Finally, it all ended and Percy fall back into bed in a sweaty heap.

"Well, that was fun." Athena commented. The screen almost disappeared, until Percy raised his hand.

"Wait, there is one other part if I remember..." He smiled evilly at Annabeth.

"No!" She shouted.

"Well, you heard me! We're going down, and we're going down swinging." He grabbed Athena's hand and pushed down on her index finger, and the video began to play again.

"That was so nice of him..." Annabeth said to herself. She got up and went to the bathroom and came back out in a bikini.

"Wait...how am I supposed to pop out of a cake? I can't bake, and it's not near his birthday yet..." She changed back into her pajamas and laid back down.

"Annabeth...." Athena began, trying to choose her words wisely.

"Yes, Mother?" Annabeth backed up, using Percy as a human shield and patting his butt.

"First, you get some eggs, water, cooking oil, and cake mix. Then you--" She was cut off as Percy began to laugh hysterically.

"Mom! I wasn't being serious! It was just something to see if he was awake!" Annabeth yelled.

"Sorry." Athena replied indignantly. "So, what are we doing for the remainder of the day?"

"Well, I probably had some witnesses...so...moving." Percy nodded.

"Or, we could just stay inside all day and reminisce on sweet memories." Annabeth suggested.

"No, that's not it." Athena and Percy both replied.

"Fine, then what do you want to do, Percy? Aside from moving." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Well there-- No, your mom's here. We could--no, we don't have that much cake. We could make a few bucks by--No, you'd give every guy in there such a nosebleed, it would be like it's raining blood. And, that pole would hurt you after a while....Hm...." Percy began to run around the apartment as Athena chased him.

"That's a great idea! Let's have a therapy session!" Annabeth popped up in the middle of them.

"So, we got a therapy session out of me trying to kill your boyfriend?" Athena asked. Percy sat down on the couch next to Annabeth and looked over at Athena, patting the seat beside him. She went and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay. I'm going to ask a series of questions and I want you both to answer truthfully." Annabeth began.

"Okay." Percy shrugged.

"First question." Athena stated.

"What is the first image that comes in your mind when you think of me?" Annabeth asked, getting a piece of paper and a pencil.

"My intelligent daughter." Athena's reply came first.

"The most beautiful, funniest, smartest girl I have ever, and will ever meet. I think of a warm sun glowing brightly behind those cloudy grey eyes." Percy stared off into space.

"You know, a man got in an erection in my presence before. I ripped it off and choked him with it." Athena told Percy.

"He doesn't have one." Annabeth corrected her mother. "Question two, what is the first thing you think of when you hear the phrase "Will you marry me?""

"Pass." Percy waved his hand.

"My vow of chastity." Athena shrugged.

"Question three, If I suggested we head into the largest toy store we could find and pull all sorts of pranks and war reenactments, right now, what would you say?" Annabeth asked.

"I'd say...Let's go." Athena stood up and stretched.

"I'd say...I love you right now." Percy leaned in and gave her a long kiss. When they broke apart, Athena was right beside them, staring down at them with an odd look on her face. They ignored it and headed out, finding a large Toys R Us. Percy immediately headed to the swords, grabbing a Nerf LongSword. Athena took a battle ax and a large frisbee. Annabeth walked around for a while and returned with a large Lego sword. Percy ran over to the girl's toys and returned a moment later with a blonde wig.

"Annabeth, join me and we can destroy the gods." Percy said in an odd fusion of Luke's and Darth Vader's voices. Annabeth froze up and nearly dropped her sword when Percy ran to her. She jumped back, only to get stuck underneath him as he pinned her to a wall. She opened her eyes wide and yelled out. The Lego sword dropped to the ground and shattered.

"No! Stay back! Percy, help!" Annabeth cried out to no one.

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Snap out of it!" Percy picked her up and carried her to Athena, who was, it appeared, throwing suction cup darts at the Toys R Us giraffe. She took one look at her daughter and then went for help. An employee came back a moment later with a First Aid kit.

"What happened?" He asked, taking out a thermometer.

"I don't know. We were just playing around with the merchandise, and all of a sudden she tells me to stay back, then tells me to help her." Percy tried to remain calm, but tears came into his eyes. The grey streak in Annabeth's hair was clearly visible, reminding him of his own. He threw an estranged look at Athena and nodded off to the side.

"I need to talk to you." Percy told Athena. The employee checked Annabeth's temperature and tried to calm her down.

"What could be so important that it can't wait until after this emergency?" Athena asked, turning to look at Annabeth. Percy turned her back around and looked her in the eyes.

"You guys couldn't see Artemis when she was trapped on Mt. Tam, right?" Percy asked her.

"Well, not exactly. We could sense--" Athena began, only to be cut off.

"But you couldn't physically see what was going on, right?" Percy shook her a bit.

"First, no we could not. Second, don't shake me, or I'll turn you into owl poop." She walked away from Percy and went back to Annabeth. Percy paced for a moment, then tapped the employee on the shoulder.

"What's your name?" Percy asked, suddenly remembering a lesson Chiron had given him.

"David."

"Okay, David, I need you to call an ambulance and get me a stuffed owl doll." Percy instructed. David ran off, calling the front desk on his walkie-talkie and heading into the little girl toys. He returned a moment later with the stuffed owl, a Hedwig from the Harry Potter plush series. Percy handed it to Annabeth and grabbed her, lifting her into the air, then sat down with her in his lap. He ran his hands down her back and her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, he isn't here. That isn't now." Percy whispered. Annabeth struggled against him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Luke, please no! No! It hurts!" Annabeth begged to the air around them. She held the owl close against her chest, as if trying to hide herself.

"The ambulance is on it's way!" David's voice called to them.

"All right! Thanks! Get one of those huge blue things that you roll merchandise on and lots of pillows and blankets!" Percy ordered. Three other employees joined David as they ran around the store, trying to find blankets and pillows.

"What is this about Percy?" Athena asked him, now concerned for her daughter.

"I already have a guess, but we'll find out for sure once we get to the hospital. I need them to do a specific test though...." Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek, but she slapped him.

"Luke! Stop it! It's hurting me!" She cried, trying to attack Percy now. David and his coworkers appeared with the blankets, pillow, and the large wheeled slab that merchandise is normally transported on in stores like Walmart. The laid out the blankets and set the pillow on top. Percy placed Annabeth on top and they laid a few more blankets on. The ambulance arrived, with EMTs running inside and taking Annabeth, Athena, and Percy for a ride.

"What happened?" One asked.

"She froze up and started screaming at me, calling me this guy we used to know. She kept telling him to stop, he was hurting her." Percy cried.

"She'll be all right, son." The man assured him.

"I think I know what it is." Percy revealed.

"What?" The other asked him.

"Does your hospital do virginity tests?" Percy asked them solemnly. They both nodded and checked Annabeth's vitals. Athena leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"What is this all about!" She demanded.

"Those days on Mt. Tam, when she was locked away with Artemis. I think..Luke...did something. I think...Luke raped her."


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

((Athena and Poseidon are very very OOC, but for a reason. Adds a bit of comedic effect... But, I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians...that's about it for this disclaimer, actually.. Oh, sorry this took so long! I was kinda celebrating the end of the school year, then stumbled upon a writer's block. I think I've got it out now though.))

The ambulance's siren blared as they raced down the streets, headed for the hospital. Percy took Annabeth's hand and stood by her, trying to think of what might have triggered her mental breakdown. Athena stood off to the side, her arms crossed and looked down at her daughter.

"Strange." Athena muttered.

"What?" Percy asked her.

"I said it's strange. Humans can recover from the worst events in history, such as 9 11, or the war that you two fought in. The human mind can lock away bad memories or simply throw them away. Yet, personal things, such as this, leave people traumatized, or even wishing the cold hands of death upon themselves." Athena sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, think of it this way. I have to shake hands with Death himself whenever there's a family reunion." Percy tried to lighten the mood. Athena laughed softly for a moment, then looked down at her daughter again. She was still shaking and screaming, barely constrained by the buckles on the gurney.

"What did you do before this all happened?" Athena turned to him.

"I don't know, I'm trying to remember though. What can be done for this?" Percy looked down at Annabeth's eyes and saw a confused fear in them, as if she was looking into her tormentor's face, yet he kept disappearing.

"The safest and smartest thing to do would be to...get her on some medicine and let her spend a few days in the mental ward. Then, after a few days, they may try therapy. Of course, I don't think it will work. I think she needs to confront this and defeat this...this... thing." Athena replied, her eyes dropping to the floor as she spoke.

"I think she'll come out of this." Percy's eyes closed and water fell, only to drop into his hand and be made into an ice cube. Percy looked down in suprise at this new found gift and looked over at Athena.

"Think or hope?" Athena asked him.

"Both." They arrived at the hospital after a twenty minute drive of silence. They walked out the ambulance and let the doctors and nurses who arrived take Annabeth into a hospital room. Athena made two blankets and two pillows appear for them and they went into Annabeth's room, each grabbing a chair on the opposite side of the bed and looking over at each other, then at Annabeth. A doctor knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hi." Percy greeted him solemnly.

"According to this, your sister has experienced a concussion, and is falling into a coma at this time. I'm sorry." The doctor hung his head down for a moment. Percy sighed, stood up, and snatched the clipboard. He read it quickly and gave it back to the doctor.

"This is Annabeth Chase, in Room 503. Not Annabeth Chasse of Room 305." Percy told him, giving him a stupid look.

"Man. I should have gotten an actual diagnosis if I'm going to do this. Oh, well." The doctor went over to Athena and sat in her lap, then kissed her forehead.

"Apollo, you have till the count of Pi to get off of me." Athena threatened.

"By the way, it started when she said Pi." Percy said nonchalantly. There was a bright flash and Apollo was hanging upside down from the ceiling, naked, and tied up in pink Speedos. Percy judged Athena's handiwork and looked over at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked.

"Really? Pink Speedos? That's like giving Micheal Jackson a job at a daycare." Percy shook his head.

"Holy Crap! It must be Christmas. Never quite understood that holiday, but I do get free presents." Apollo snapped his fingers and righted himself, the pink Speedos now in the pocket of his doctor's coat.

"So, what's the real diagnosis?" Athena asked him.

"She has a pretty big mental relapse here. It may either clear up with a little therapy, or she may be this way forever. We've put her on some medicines, such as Zyrtec, and we're trying to keep all pointy objects out of her reach. She found a scalpel and nearly took my balls off." Apollo pointed to the large hole in the front of his pants.

"Nice color Speedo." Athena scoffed.

"Thanks, Apollo. I owe you one." Percy bowed slightly.

"It's nothing. I like Annabeth, I like you. Plus, it makes me look like a better person." Apollo smiled.

"So, how much of this does our insurance cover?" Athena asked, like the good mother she was.

"Our Magical Medicines covers the meds. Olympian Insurance Agency covers the room.I can get the IV, heart monitor, and other tech as a favor to this hot nurse I know here. And...really, the only thing that isn't covered is the free paper robes we give out. Oh, but I do need five bucks and a box of Band-aids." Apollo pointed to Percy.

"Why?" Percy gave him five bucks.

"I need the five for a Subway sub, I need to talk to Jared about his oncoming anorexia. I need some Band-Aids because Annabeth stabbed my arm as we undressed her to get her into the robe." He rolled up his sleeve, showing a deep wound that rolled all the way up his arm.

"Smart girl. Knows to try and run when you try to take her clothes off..." Athena said under her blanket.

"With what?" Percy asked.

"The scalpel that took out half of my theme park's trees." Apollo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Or, you could just heal it up..." Percy suggested. He threw water into the wound and froze it, allowing Apollo to sew it back together.

"Now, if any of the others ask what this is, tell them our usual, okay Percy?" Apollo opened the window and jumped out, landing in a Subway across the street.

"What's your usual?" Athena asked Percy after a moment.

"I say we tried to talk to a shark, but Apollo didn't get it right and it bit him."

"And, what do you really tell people?"

"He got in a fight with his cat, he got bitten by a turtle, he was attacked by his razor, and Artemis kicked his butt for trying to hit on a Hunter."

"Good Boy." She threw a bag of gummy worms to him and turned on the TV.

"Thanks. What movie are we watching?" Percy asked, fishing one out of the bag.

"Brokeback-"

"I'm out." Percy threw his hands up and fell under his blanket, in a most Scooby Doo like way.

"Then, what should we watch?" Athena asked him.

"How about... 300?" Percy smiled at her.

"Good choice." Athena complimented. She snapped her fingers and the TV changed, showing the movie 300. Then, it floated off of the stand, blew up into a 58' flat screen, and hung onto the wall. They watched the movie for about an hour, until Annabeth stirred.

"Percy? Where are you?" She looked around, finally finding her boyfriend.

"Annabeth!" Percy practically tackled her, until he realized what was happening.

"Percy? Grover? No, stop! Stop! Help! Somebody! Luke, please! No! I'm bleeding!" She lashed around wildly. Apollo appeared at the door with some medicine and a button.

"What's the button for?" Percy asked.

"I've decided that I'm just going to put her on a medicine drip. This stuff will knock her out. Press this button every hour, and the medicine will go through her body." Apollo explained.

"What will that accomplish?" Athena asked him.

"She won't be wacko. By the way, Zeus wants us." Apollo disappeared just as quickly as he came.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Athena told Percy.

"Okay. Can I have twenty bucks?" He asked her, heading to her purse. She stuck out her foot and hooked it on her shoe, then flicked it into her hands.

"What for?" She asked suspiciously.

"In case I get hungry and need to get some dinner. Or, in case I want to find her something in the gift shop." Percy held out his hand and Athena put the money in his hand. She also placed a drachma in his hand.

"Call your mother. I'll check up on you in about an hour." And with that, she disappeared as well. Percy sighed and made water shoot out of his hand, only to freeze mid air and make a rainbow against the wall. He Iris-Messaged his mom and told her everything that happened. Unfortunately, she was half asleep and only told him "I hope you get to feeling better" and hung up. Days passed and the only time Percy saw Athena was when she came by to deliver more money for his meals. Every now and then a different Olympian would come by and help him out, but, that day it was Apollo's turn and Hades decided to visit.

"Sup." Hades appeared out of a darkened corner of the room as Percy laid in his chair with a meatball sub he had gotten from Apollo.

"Hey, Hades." Percy greeted sadly.

"Ah, sadness. The most beautiful thing I cause. But, I'm not hear to feed off of your fears of her dieing, being lost in a coma, or going into a vegitative state. I'm here to tell you that I have a way to save her." Hades held up a vial of black water.

"From the river you dipped Nico and Bianca in to erase their memories?" Percy asked, nearly falling out of his seat.

"Yep. If I could find the specific rape memory in her head, I can get rid of it."

"You make it sound like she's been raped before." Percy said in disgust.

"Things is, I don't plan on giving this to you for free."

"My soul? Lightning bolt? What?"

"There is a large hell hound that escaped in Devonshire. He's only escaped once before, and that inspired the Sherlock Holmes novel, The Puppy of Bakerstown or something like that. Either catch him and bring him here, imprison him somewhere, or kill him."

"I'll do it. Where do we go from here?" Percy asked his least favorite uncle. He smiled evilly and opened a dark hole in the floor beside him.

"We travel, to the very depths of Hell."

"So, we're going to pop out in Nico's room?"

"Yep. Place is too disgusting for even the lord of the dead..." And with that, they entered the hole, and began a journey through Hell, otherwise known as the Horribly Evil Living Lair of Nico Di Angelo.

"Hello, Father. Hey, Percy." Nico greeted them. Percy opened his eyes again and found an ordinary teenager's room. Rock band posters hung on the walls, music blaring from a stereo, and an X-box 360 running, connected to a flat screen TV.

"Wow. Wish my room was this cool." Percy sighed.

"Come over here." Hades waved them both over.

"I've agreed to help you do this so we can save Annabeth. I mailed out my Get Well Soon card, but Hermes has so many of them from different half-bloods and gods, he's running a bit slow." Nico apologized.

"All right, I'm not sending you into Devinshire completely unguarded. I'm letting you drive the Benz, Percy, don't let Nico touch it," Hades instructed as the images flew out of the TV and into the air, "And, if you look in the trunk, I think I have some swords, a grenade launcher, a few hand guns, and a box of Cheez Its, all from the last family reunion."

"I remember that! That was a living my room!"

"Yeah, I lost my arm hair on that one. I always seem to burn off my arm hair." Percy looked at his arms.

"Yeah, what is with that? But, anyways, here are the keys, here's a bag of ambrosia and a cup of nectar, and good-bye." Hades threw his hands into the air and the boys disappeared, regaining being in Devonshire, Great Britian. Percy was sitting on a black Mercedes-Benz, twirling the keys in hand.

"Come on, let's go save my girlfriend." He smiled.

"Again?"


	6. Chapter 6: Hounds

((All right! Double post! Here's chapter...6? Already? Wow... I don't own the PJATO series or anything else I mention in here that seems unlikely for me to have.))

"Hey, Percy?" Nico asked, leaning the seat back and forth in his father's Mercedes-Benz.

"What?" Percy asked, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Nico looked outside, noticing the dark storm clouds covering the small town.

"Well, in the Sherlock Holmes story, this hell hound popped up in the middle of the night, killed a guy, killed this guy's descendants, then popped up in a dark, rocky place in front of Dr. Watson."

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going to find a dark, rocky place, and use myself as live bait."

"Live bait? What, like we're going to drip sheep's blood all over you and tie you to a tree? That's crazy." Nico laughed. An extremely loud howl echoed through the air, causing Percy to jump. The car swerved uncontrollably.

"Seatbelt." Percy leaned over and buckled Nico in, remembering that his friend isn't invincible. A moment later, they crashed through a wooden gate, taking a sheep out as well. It landed on the car hood with a thud, blood dripping down the paint and looking oddly in place. After all, this was the Lord of the Dead's Benz.

"Yes. We're doing exactly that." Percy got out of the car and moved the sheep onto the roof, holding it in place with one hand. They drove through a forest, and found a rocky area. Percy pulled out a copy of The Hound of Baskerville that he had found in the glove box and looked it over. The terrain matched that of the book, so he got out of the car and cut open the sheep, setting aside part of it for the gods. He dripped the blood all over himself, then heard howling.

"Get in the car, now." Percy warned Nico. A moment later, a large hell hound, even large by hell hound standards, appeared out of the trees. It's head poked out of the tallest tree's branches, slightly, and it drooled heavily as it approached Percy. Percy looked into it's eyes and yelled, the sound echoing through the woods. The hell hound barked back, the sound shaking the leaves off of the trees. Percy gulped and ran to the already open trunk and pulled out the hand guns. He let the beast get close enough to grab him, then emptied each gun into it's eyes. He threw them into it's mouth as it lashed around blindly, hoping to choke it. He grabbed the grenade launcher next, but couldn't find the box.

"Percy!" Nico threw it out the window to him, carefully aiming for his head. Percy caught it easily and looked it over.

"These...are...CHEEZ IT'S YOU MORON!" Percy ran forward, opened the door, and grabbed the real grenades from under Nico's seat. He shot four grenades, one into the monster's mouth, one into it's underside, one into the nose, and the final one landed in it's ears. The all four went off after a moment, and the beast exploded into ichor, raining down from the sky. Then, after a moment, it recollected itself, forming a slightly smaller hell hound. Percy washed the blood off of himself, dried off, and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Seatbelt?" Nico buckled up.

"Oh, yeah." Percy did the same, then floored it, running into the hell hound, knocking it to the ground and killing it once more.

"Dead this time." Nico reported after a moment.

"Thank Gods.

"Wait, no, he just got smaller again." Nico smiled sheepishly. Percy cursed in Greek and put the car in reverse, then hit the hound again.

"Now?"

"Nope." They repeated the procedure for three hours, each time the hound got slightly smaller. After that, Percy got annoyed and stepped out of the Benz. He picked up the now useless grenade launcher and threw it at the hound. It stepped back a few yards, then came lunging up again.

"It's not Mrs. O'Leary or Scooby, Percy!" Nico reminded him.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Rip his fucking head off!" A voice screamed from below the earth.

"Guess Hades want your head on his wall." Percy ran forward and grabbed the hell hound, only to find a bull instead. The hell hound tossed itself around, trying to get rid of it's passenger. It was like watching a rodeo, except they were half-bloods and a still huge hell hound. Finally, Percy twisted the neck, snapping the vertebrae and ripped out off. The monster dissolved for the final time, leaving behind a hell hound head. Nico opened a hole in the ground and tossed down the head. Right after, a glass bottle appeared in Percy's hand, along with instructions.

"Give one teaspoon a day for a week, and, if memory persists, commit suicide within a week? Lovely thought, but no thanks!" Percy shouted down into the hole. It closed up a moment later and they once again were transported to hell. Hades waved to them when they got there then shot them into New York. Literally, through a man hole. Percy popped out with a pizza slice right after Nico.

"I swear to Zeus, I saw the freaking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles down there." Percy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, time for that later. Let's go administer this drug, okay?" Nico punched Percy playfully. They RAN all the way to the hospital, only stopping when Nico ran into a hobo without a shoe, eating caviar. They ran inside the hospital, up to Annabeth's room. They forced a teaspoon of the liquid down here throat and she stopped shaking, but kept crying out for her friends.

"Well, that did half the work."


	7. Chapter 7: What?

((Sorry, But I'm going to have to either do two stories at once now or just postpone this one. See, I do requests from my friends in reality as well as here online, but I got a challenge yesterday! Not going to tell though, because It has absolutely NOTHING to do with this story. Or Percy Jackson, for that matter. I don't own the PJATO series. Get over it or go cry, emo kids. In fact, emo kids, go try cutting yourselves with spoons or jello! I'd prefer jello though. That way, I have a little fun watching it all Jiggle around...))

"Well, that did half the work." Nico smiled, flat out fainting into a chair.

"Yeah. But, we does she keep crying out for us now?" Percy wondered.

"Percy.." Annabeth croaked in his sleep. Percy laid down on the bed, lifting her onto his lap.

"Percy." She repeated. Her body turned so they were face to face, but her eyes were still closed.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked her, "You feeling better?" A hand flew through the air, landing on his face. Hard.

"What the hell do you think? I just had a mental relapse, haven't eaten anything since I got here, you didn't bring me anything from the giftshop, and, you hit me too hard with that freaking sword in Toys R Us!" She yelled at him, making him cower behind the bed sheets.

"Oh, yeah. You're just fine. I can't believe that worked. I didn't even have to give her a full dose!" Percy laughed. Apollo appeared in the doorway to the room, his arms laden with roses, violets, tulips, and about a million stuffed animals.

"Geeze, Percy! I know you wanted to please her when she woke up, but did you have to buy so many things? I have another freaking load in my offi- Oh, she's awake! Welcome back, Annabeth!" Apollo smiled. Percy jumped out of the bed and helped Apollo set everything down in a corner of the room.

"You just saved my ass." Percy whispered to him.

"I which case, you now owe me an ass." Apollo winked.

"Uh..."

"Kidding."

"Thanks." The two men stood up and walked over to Annabeth. Apollo began to check her vitals and take out the IV needle as Percy filled her in. Afterwards, Annabeth sat in the bed, looking over all the presents in the corner.

"Don't worry. You can put all of that stuff in your house in about...23 hours. That's when you get discharged." Apollo left just as quickly as he came, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone with a sleeping Nico. Percy smiled and dove into the corner of presents. He came back with his hands in the air as he pretended that the teddy bear that had managed to sit on his neck was choking him. Annabeth laughed and smiled, her smile lighting up the room. Percy threw a pack of markers to Annabeth and she caught them easily. Then, Percy picked up Nico and set him on the bed. Annabeth jumped out of bed and uncapped a marker, looming over her new blueprints.

Two hours later...

"Percy! Annabeth! I swear to the god of video games, I'm going to rip your arms off!" Nico howled when he woke up. Percy grabbed Annabeth quickly and ran out the door, looking for an escape. He found a wheel chair with some room on the back for the pusher to ride. He set Annabeth down in that and pushed hard. They went flying down the hall, nearly escaping the son of death. They both laughed, until they realized they were headed to a wall. They both screamed, but then, the wall opened into an elevator with a bunch of doctors harassing a new, beautiful intern. Apollo was in the mix, standing against the back wall and shaking his head. He walked out and stopped the two escaping adults.

"I told you, a full 23 hours! It's only been two!" Apollo smiled, waving them back to their room. They pointed behind them to Nico, as he ran down the hall, hands full of needles.

"Crap. Run like Hell is on earth." Apollo dropped his hands in defeat.

"It is. I was just there a few hours ago. Turns out it's the name of the room Hades's oldest sons stay in. Now, it's just Nico." And with that, Percy took off again, heading down the hallway on the left, leaving Apollo in a cartoonish cloud of dust.

"Holy Crap! It sure is dirty here for a hospital." Apollo commented as he ran down a different hallway. Nico looked both ways, then went left.

"So, we're running from a super angry Nico." Annabeth tried to organize her thoughts.

"Right." Percy answered, turning their escape car- correction, escape chair.

"Just because we wrote EMO KID on his forehead, then drew random Pokemon on his face?" Annabeth held on tight as the chair took a hard right.

"Yes. And because I drew Thalia, topless, on his right hand, and then one bottomless on the left." Percy replied.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know which hand he uses to- Holy crap! There's Nico!" Percy shouted. He stopped the chair, picked up Annabeth and ran.

"We just went in a circle, didn't we?"

"Yep."

"Headed back to the room?"

"Yep."

"Locking the door?"

"Yep."

"Mind me taking this gown off when we get in there?"

"Hell no. You're naked under there." Slap.

"I have clothes, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, Wise Girl." They made it to the room in record time, closing the door, letting down the blinds, and getting Annabeth out of her paper gown.

Four hours later:

"I can't believe we just did that together!" Percy breathed heavily next to Annabeth. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"I know. My mom is going to be so pissed at us."

"I don't care."

"Me neither. Was it good for you?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Uh-huh. I couldn't even think straight at the end."

"Me neither. I couldn't control it though, it just came out."

"It's okay."

"Yeah. But, I think you're mom would've wanted to see the model of Athens we made out of playing cards."

"Yep. Who knew you could get this tired from building an entire Greek city out of playing cards."

"Took four hours too." Percy pointed out.

"I know! I get out in 17 hours! Minus the 9 I'll probably get for sleep, I have to wait 8 more hours until I can lay down in my own bed."

"And, put on your clothes."

"Well, the clothes kept touching the freaking cards, and I was scared they would fall. So, I took them off."

"Oh yeah, that's why you did it." His sarcasm was evident as he rolled over onto her.

"Well, at least I have my underwear on!"

"Oh, yeah, like I ever took them off."

"I did for you." Annabeth revealed the boxers, showered with dolphins and sunsets.

"So, that's what that wedgie was for..."

"But, one thing still bothers me."

"What?"

"If you drew Thalia topless on one hand, and bottomless on the other...when did you ever see her naked?" Annabeth laughed.

"You can ask her. I got a text, she's coming in an hour."

"Is she better looking than me?" Annabeth wondered quietly.

"No, but she is kinda cute. I'm not into punks though. And, her personality freaking sucks, so you're still the most beautiful, funny, courageous, and absolutely dangerous girl I've ever met."

"Well, that makes me feel better. Oh, and by the way, you guys are a lot alike." Annabeth rolled out from under him and sat up, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just take a nap." She quickly changed the subject and threw a blanket over the two of them.

"Good Night, Beautiful." Percy smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good Night, Mr. Suckish Personality."


	8. Chapter 8: Explain it

((Sorry this took so long! See, we have a lot of storms moving down to me, and a lightning bolt took out a tree, which took out some power lines. Luckily, they had the power lines back up with in a day! Then, another lightning bolt hit the power lines, and blew up a Transformer! Optimus Prime was so mad... No, just kidding! Not that kind of transformer! I don't own PJATO or any of the other things I mention! Sorry again...))

"Wake up!" A voice yelled, followed by a small electrical charge. Somehow, Thalia had made her way into Annabeth's hospital room and was pacing around the room, looking out the window every few seconds.

"First, don't ever do that again." Percy yawned.

"Second, why do you keep looking out the window?" Annabeth asked, trying to pat down her blonde hair as it jumped around with static.

"It's kinda hard to sneak away from our parents, and even harder not to get recognized while sneaking out of Olympus." Thalia laughed nervously.

"Never seen you this...jumpy." Percy laughed.

"I think you've seen her more than...jumpy..." Annabeth frowned.

"Ah! Here comes the mad part! I knew there was something fishy about you being so cool with it!" Percy pointed a finger at Annabeth.

"Well, duh, Seaweed Brain! Everything's fishy on your dad's side of the family..." Annabeth responded calmly.

"I'm sorry, did I miss an arguement earlier?" Thalia asked, still glaring out the window, as if she expected something to just swoop in, grab her and take her back to Olympus.

"Yeah. When did he see you naked?" Annabeth asked her shrilly.

"You told her about that!" Thalia screamed, looking ready to kill Percy.

"Because I did something to Nico that involved you nake- Oh, crap. Where's Nico?" Percy and Annabeth looked out the doorway, but found nothing.

"He said something about getting some lunch and then getting back, why?" Thalia crossed her arms across her chest. Percy told her what they had done, and what he had done himself, then waited to be turned into Kentucky Fried Percy.

"Nice." Thalia laughed.

"So, when did he ever see you naked?" Annabeth asked a little more calmly this time.

"It was during one of your quests over the summer a year ago. We were argueing over something and then, somehow it turned into a prank war." Percy sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"Yeah. We'd do subtle things to each other. Shooting water into my face during lunch, shocking his arm hair off, putting greek fire in the other's dresser." Thalia turned away from the window and looked at Annabeth slowly.

"But, one day, we both went a little too far. It started when I woke up with jumper cable attached to our fingers. She sent a jolt through them, and nearly gave me a heart attack. So, just to try and balance it out, I turned her shower water ice cold and made it all come out in one big rush." Percy shrugged.

"So, she came out in a towel and some how lost the towel?" Annabeth guessed.

"No, tell her what else you did."

"I waited until she went swimming. I thought it would be a great prank to get some black mail pictures of her skinny dipping. So, I dove underwater, pushed enough water into her swimsuit, and the top just fell off, then the bottoms. I don't think she even realized it until she got out of the water!" Percy laughed.

"Yeah, but then he forgot the camera in his cabin." Thalia stuck out her tongue at him.

"Not quite." Percy grinned evilly.

"What do you mean?" Thalia cast him an evil eye.

"I had the camera in an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. The moment you turned to cover yourself up, I took pictures. Then, when you turned towards the empty lake to cover your front with a towel, I took some more." Percy's smile was so bright by now, he could have given Apollo a run for his money at sun driving.

"You little-" Thalia was cut off when Annabeth threw a pillow at her. Percy looked over at her, only to see a dark shadow thrown over her face.

"And, what did you do with these pictures?" Annabeth asked darkly.

"I did the worst thing I could think of." Percy gulped.

"You gave them to the Stolls, didn't you?" Thalia tackled Percy after throwing the pillow to the floor.

"Yeah." Percy quickly had Thalia pinned, looking into her deep blue eyes with a smug satisfaction.

"That's why they asked her how her floaties were after I got back." Annabeth laughed. Percy got off of Thalia and dusted himself off.

"Yeah. And, how they knew I was a 36C." Thalia laughed as well.

"What's so funny about that?" Percy asked quietly. He really didn't need to know what bust size his cousin was.

"I took a picture of you in the shower and handed out copies to the Aphrodites!" Thalia laughed harder.

"You-You didn't!" Percy yelled.

"I did! That's why they asked you if you had any thing big in your pockets!" Thalia was rolling around laughing at this point.

"I thought they were talking about Riptide! Oh my Gods! Even guys asked me that!" Percy flopped down on the bed, trying to calm down.

"It's okay..." Annabeth pet his hair lightly.

"No, it's not." Thalia whispered. She crawled up on the bed next to Percy, a very scared expression on her face.

"Why no-" The lights turned out as Percy spoke, the darkness only surrounding their room. Annabeth crawled up to Percy and held him close as Thaila held her. The door creaked open quietly, and foot steps were heard through the room. Suddenly, there was a bright light and a face in front of them.

"Heeere's Nicky!" Nico laughed evilly. The three on the bed screamed, all making different attack stances. They each grabbed a pillow and attacked. The lights went out again, and then flickered back on. Somehow, Percy was sitting on Nico, who was sitting on the bed with a pillow over his face and one over his lap. Annabeth had the last pillow tucked under her head as Thalia threw a blanket over her.

"So. Not. Funny!" Nico yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: Cock it and Pull it

((Writer's block. Yet ANOTHER way to say I'm lazy XD. And, to say I've been thinking. ALOT. I don't own PJATO or anything like that. The only thing I own is Scooby, and then at that, he's being fixed right now. Leave a message after the beep.))

"Wake up, Wise Girl." Percy yawned. They had somehow all fallen asleep after Nico attacked them. Now, Apollo was standing in the doorway with some paper work and a lot of Get Well soon balloons and cards from the other Olympians.

"And, you couldn't have given these to them a few days ago, Hermes?" Apollo turned his head away from the teens, yelling down the hall.

"Hey, I've been backed up lately."

"Yeah? Take a stool softener and get over it."

"Not that kind of backed up." Hermes sighed. He pushed his way past Apollo, holding a giant stuffed owl that had 'Get Well Soon, Genius' stitched on it.

"Yep. Leave it to a mom to make you feel special." Percy laughed.

"Hey, just be thankful it's not my mom in an owl costume waiting to jump out and surprise us." Annabeth laughed. Then, Hermes turned to them seriously.

"This was kinda heavy for a stuffed animal." Hermes moved out of the way, grabbing a pot of flowers from Apollo.

"Athena? That's not you is it?" Percy asked, taking the pot from Hermes.

"Seems unlikely, it doesn't have a zipper." Nico shrugged.

"I don't need a zipper." The owl spoke. Percy put the flower pot down and smiled as the wings turned into arms, the claws into legs, then the rest of the body followed until it reached her head.

"Someone help me get this stupid head off." Athena growled. She pulled at it, unsuccessfully. Hermes stepped up, and pulled, the head coming off with a pop.

"Wow. You killed her." Percy smiled to Hermes. Smack. Athena's head appeared from between her shouders, spitting a few feathers out in his direction.

"Nice." Thalia muttered.

"I heard that you were free to go, and decided to drive you home." Athena shrugged, fixing her hair.

"You can drive?" Percy asked. _How many other gods and goddesses can do such normal things?_

"I had a child with the man who invented the automobile. Now, let's go." Athena pointed out the door.

"All right. But, I gotta stop at the bank. I'm running low on cash." Annabeth smiled. She grabbed the coat that Percy had brought over a few days ago, then headed out the door.

"What about the paper work?" Nico asked as he followed Percy and Annabeth. Apollo smiled and nodded his head.

"What paper work?" The three gods smiled after a bright flash of light. The teens made their way downstairs as the gods laughed, not bothering to see if they were keeping up. They all piled into Percy's car and drove down the street to the bank, knowing that, any moment now, Athena would pop into the car.

"So, we're going to the bank?" Nico asked them.

"Yep." Percy looked at his cousin in his mirrors.

"How exciting!" Nico's voice oozed sarcasm.

"Hey, we're not kids anymore. We can't go around fighting monsters or killing Titans." Annabeth pointed out, turning around in the passenger seat. Percy started laughing, causing them all to look at him.

"What's so funny? We had horrible child hoods. Always getting attacked, kidnapped, taking baths in evil rivers." Thalia threw the last one at Percy.

"It's just that, not many 12 year olds can honestly say they have used swords to kill anything. Most of the kids here can't even say they've shot a bow!" The group started laughing as it sunk in.

"Or, fed a ghost McDonald's." Nico laughed as his spirit conjuring days came back to him.

"Or, got turned into a tree."

"Got kidnapped by a manticore."

"Or, fed the Nemean Lion astronaut food!" Percy had to pull over because they were laughing so hard.

"Nobody's been generals in the Titan War, like we were!" Nico high fived Thalia and Percy.

"I bet nobody, I mean nobody, has had an underwater kiss." Annabeth whispered into his ear.

"I bet nobody wants to hear that story." Nico snickered.

"Still, we're not out of the woods yet. We're just getting stronger. Actually, I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet." Thalia immediately shot up as she said this, looking outside for any signs of trouble.

"Let's just walk to the bank. I'm laughing to hard to drive." Percy laughed. He got out of the car and stumbled a bit, drawing looks from people walking by.

"It's only a block from here." Annabeth got out of the car as well, locking her door. In a moment all four of them were walking down the street laughing loudly at their horrible childhoods.

"Remember when I soaked you at Zeus's Fist, Thalia?" Percy snorted.

"Yeah! Chiron looked like he was going to have a cow!" Thalia laughed, holding her sides.

"I think he did! That's where Bessy came from!" Nico's ribs began hurting as he said this. Annabeth, who had been rolling around on the ground laughing, jumped onto Percy's back and hung tight.

"Oh? We're here." Annabeth slid off of Percy and walked into the bank. The others followed here and got in, just as a masked assailant pulled out a gun and fired it into the air. Three more masked robbers did the same, punching new holes into the roof.

"Everyone! Toss your wallets, purses, whatever the fuck you have to me and lay down!" People did as he said, throwing their money into a pile at his feet. He turned to the bank teller, taking a canvas bag off of his shoulders. Percy quickly ducked down with Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth as the other three walked around, making sure nobody played Hero.

"Ah, nothing like a hostage situation to brighten the day, huh?" One asked as he passed by. Nico spat on his shoe, causing the man to turn around and point his gun at Nico.

"Yo." Percy put his hand up, waiting for the man to look at him.

"You spit on my shoe?" The man asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I gotta use the bathroom." A moment later, a red dot appeared on his nose, catching Percy's eye.

"You wait till we're done here. And, if I ain't shot cha by then, then you can go." The man laughed.

"First, your sights are off. Second, head shots are quick, painless, but messy. You risk leaving your bullet behind. This is New York, so I'm just going to guess that's an unregistered gun." Percy yawned and stood up.

"Sit down!" A second man yelled at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Percy looked down at Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. Annabeth and Thalia were frantically mouthing 'Don't!'. Nico sat there, mouthing 'Take me with you.' Percy just sighed and walked to the bathroom, catching the first man's attention.

"Hey! Sit down!" He shot near Percy's head, hoping to scare the crap out of him and make him sit down.

"Look, I'm just going to the bathroom." Percy shrugged. All four men approached him with guns pointed to his head.

"Trying to be a hero, pretty boy?" The second sneered at him. He adjusted his sights and smiled evilly.

"No. I just gotta use the bathroom."

"What the hell? This guy just keeps saying that!" The third exclaimed.

"Take him to the bathroom." The first smiled.

"Thank you." Percy smiled back.

"And kill him." The leader said in an oddly sweet voice. Percy sighed and reached into his pocket, taking out Riptide.

"Can I say something to my fiancee before I go?" Percy asked innocently.

"Aw, that's sweet. I hate sweet stuff." The second scoffed.

"Yeah. It really shows with how little fat you have." Percy smiled, poking the man in the stomach, making it jiggle.

"Your fiancee? Yeah. But, we do it in front of her then." The first nodded.

"All right with me." Percy motioned for Annabeth to come forward and walked a step away from the men. Then, he heard guns cock and sigh.

"So this is it?" Annabeth began to cry, her tears falling to the ground in a small puddle.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you to marry me today." Percy smiled, moving the hair away from her face.

"You idiot. You selfish idiot." Annabeth cried harder, her tears coming down like a monsoon.

"What?" Percy asked, gripping her shoulders.

"You're just going to leave me, with your big dog, your crazy cousins, and my mom? How could you?" Annabeth smacked him.

"Ouch." Nico muttered under his breath.

"All right pal, time's up." The first man put his hand on Percy's shoulder, but Percy shrugged it off.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are a selfish asshole. Mrs. O'Leary isn't a puppy you know. And, Nico and Thalia over there are going to drive me insane! Plus, my mom. Oh, my mom would be saying all sorts of things, like it's a sign from the gods!" Annabeth smacked him again, the sound echoing through the bank.

"Screw this." A man cocked his gun and put it to Percy's head, ready to pull the trigger.

"See you on the other side." Percy smiled to Annabeth. He quickly spun around, pushing the gun away from his head. He punched the man in the gut, sending him flying into a wall. A man shot, the bullet sticking him in the chest. He fell down, coughing horribly.

"Finally!" The leader threw his hands to the sky. He bent down and picked up Percy's head, looking him in the eyes.

"You...got me. Tell my wife, I love her. Tell the children, I won't be there for their birthdays. Tell Tim I won't be home for Christmas. Tell Scooby Doo to get the scooby snack and solve the crime." Percy rolled his eyes into the back of his head. _This guy won't know the difference between me like this, and me dead._ The man dropped his head, kicking his ribs. Percy didn't move.

"Oh my God. We killed a man." The others said between themselves. The first turned around the room, looking over the other hostages.

"Anyone else want to go to the bathroom?" The man asked. He shoved Annabeth down, making her hit her head hard.

"I'm...I'm." Percy coughed. The man turned back around, a wild look in his eyes.

"I'm just screwing with you." Percy smiled as he jumped back up, kicking the man in the face. He ran towards the other two, grabbing the leader's gun. He smashed the barrel into the third man's head, knocking him out. The fourth man stood there, eyes wide as saucers as Percy walked up to him. Then, he smiled as he took a grenade out of his pocket.

"Really? A grenade? At a bank robbery?" Percy asked, his shoulders dropping. He would be okay if it went off, but everyone else wouldn't.

"Yeah. And, all I've got to do it pull the pi-" Percy jumped up and kicked the man in the face.

"Percy, if you can kick like that, there's only one explanation." Thalia shook her head.

"You've been watching way too much Karate Kid! And, were you trying to do that scene from The Mask where Stanley got shot?" Nico laughed as he got up and collected the guns.

"Yeah. I didn't really know the lines, so I winged it." Percy walked over to the leader, picked up his bag of money, and tossed it to the clerk. Then, he noticed that everyone was staring at him in amazement. Percy slipped Riptide back into his pocket and walked up to the clerk.

"My girlfriend would like to make a withdrawal." He smiled sweetly as Annabeth walked up behind him.

"Wha-What's the account number?" They made the withdrawal, made people stand up and grab their belongings, because they were so shocked they couldn't stand up, and snuck out of the bank before the police arrived.

"Nico." Annabeth said as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah?"

"Go give the guns to the cops."

"Can't we just leave them at the station in the middle of the night?" Nico protested.

"Now."

"Ha." Thalia laughed.

"And, take Thalia with."

"Aw." They made their way back to the scene of the crime as Percy and Annabeth walked the other direction.

"Freaking God Complex." Annabeth punched him in the arm.

"What?"

"You have a totally God Complex!" Annabeth screamed.

"I heard you! What's a God Complex?" Percy asked her, poking a finger in his ear to try and regain his hearing.

"In your case, it's where you think you can save everyone somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"Back there at the bank, you wanted to be a hero. In the Sea of Monsters, you thought you could save Clarisse. When I was kidnapped, you thought you could save me _and_ Artemis."

"Okay. That's only three."

"There are numerous accounts! You tried to knock out all the demigods we fought during the war, you've bathed in the Styx so you could, basically, be our scape goat, you tried to be everywhere at once during the Battle of the Labyrinth, just to name a few more!" Annabeth threw her hands up in frustration.

"Hey, you're not so perfect either!"

"I know that! I have hubris."

"No, you're also OCD."

"What proof do you have?"

"In architecture, buildings must be organized to maintain stability. Your house is spotless, you even color coded your underwear drawer! Everything has a place, and it must be in it, or you go off!"

"So, lots of people like clean houses."

"You also like to command people. You freaked out when the labyrinth kept changing on us while we were trying to find Quintus, your cabin has everything organized into different sections for different interests, and, you color coded MY underwear drawer." Percy got into the car, making sure to slam the door. Nico and Thalia ran up to Annabeth, just missing the fight. They all piled into the car and drove to Annabeth's house. Then, things got crazy.


	10. Chapter 10: Parents

((I've been using cliffies a lot. And no, that's not a drug. That's a cliff hanger... Though, Annabeth's ringtone is a drug... I don't own PJATO, usual disclaimer, blah blah blah, story time. Oh, I also don't own Ke$ha or Winnie the Pooh. Some Mild language in this chapter.))

"Annabeth, why did you even bring that up?" Percy asked as he threw himself onto the couch. Nico and Thalia watched in quiet laughter as the couch tipped over and shot Percy into the wall. Luckily, the wall didn't break. Though, now his face was permanently plastered into it.

"Well, for one, you don't seem to know your own strength. Second, what if those guys hit you in your Achilles heel?" Annabeth righted the couch, sitting down, gently, and held a throw pillow close to her.

"First, it's not my heel. Second, they couldn't have. The only thing you get when you shoot someone there, is a mind blown zombie, for about ten minutes." Percy stood up and shook the sheet rock out of his hair.

"But, what if they did! Do you know how much pain I would be thr-" Annabeth stopped as her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and shot a look towards Percy that screamed 'Knock. It. Off!'.

"Hey, I don't have my phone." Percy shrugged, then laughed as he recognized the song.

"Because, your love, your love, your love, is my drug! Your love, your love, your love!" Nico sang in a high pitched voice, getting a giggle out of Thalia. Annabeth looked at the caller ID again and her eyebrows knitted together.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked, noticing her look. Percy peered over her shoulder to look at the ID.

"659-6787? Is that your other boyfriend?" Percy joked, massaging her shoulders.

"I think it's Olympus." Annabeth laughed, her finger poised over the green call button.

"Why?" Nico asked, sitting down in a chair across from the TV.

"Because, if you look at the keys, it spells Olympus." She answered the call, recieving an ear splitting scream.

"Hand the phone to Perseus!" Poseidon and Athena shouted as Annabeth hit the speaker phone button. She motioned for Thalia and Nico to be quiet and gave Percy the phone.

"Y-Yes?"

"What the Hades were you thinking?" Athena yelled at him.

"Heard that." Hades said in the background.

"Wait, is everyone there?" Percy asked, now really confused.

"Yes, we heard of your actions in the bank. Athena wanted to yell at you, Poseidon wanted to make you a hero, and, quite frankly, the rest of us are extremely bored." Hades laughed in the background.

"What would happen to Annabeth if you were killed?" Poseidon prompted.

"What the Hades were you thinking?" Athena yelled again.

"What would Tyson do? He'd go berserk, consuming all Peanut Butter in sight! And, thanks to him, we have tons of Peanut Butter!"

"Why the Hades did you tell people Annabeth was your fiance? Poseidon, you had best keep your boy in check, or I will turn him into a mouse an-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard it before." Poseidon grumbled.

"I don't know, he might like life as a mouse." Hades added from the background, just to stir the pot, it seemed.

"No, she'd turn me into a rat. Nice, fat, hairy rat. Let Annabeth keep me as a pet. Then, when Annabeth releases me into the sewers, Athena would transport me to her owlery or where ever the owls are kept and let them have a field day with me." Percy laughed, imagining the look of terror on Annabeth's face as he morphed into a hairy rat.

"Note to self: Think of new plan. Aqua Lad has already figured this one out." Athena muttered to herself.

"Oh, I need to talk to them!" Hades shouted. A moment later, there was a smacking sound and a lot of cursing.

"Athena threw the phone at you?" Nico guessed.

"Yes. Hit me in the nuts. Okay, Nico, you have to stay there for a few days. Don't ask why. I'm sending Scooby with your luggage. Thalia, Zeus wants you up there to help keep the peace. Not sure how that will work, but whatever. And, that's all the time we have, because Athena and Poseidon are now trying to kill each other." Hades snickered.

"Bye, guys!" The teens called out.

"Good-bye." The gods replied, then there was a loud 'Ooh' from them and finally, the call ended. A moment later, Scooby appeared in the middle of the room, with Nico and Thalia's suitcases. He had a note tied around his spiked collar.

"Spiked collar. Nice." Nico smiled as he grabbed the note. Percy took it from him quickly and laughed.

"'Dear Nicky, packed your favorite pajamas and a box of cereal. Love, Demeter.' And, then, it looks like she tried to forge Persephone's signature! She calls you Nicky now?" Percy began to laugh harder, passing the note over to Thalia.

"She decided to stop remembering my name when I decided to start burning the cereal she gives me in the fireplace. Or, was it when I strapped a bottle rocket to the Special K?" Nico tilted his head in thought for a moment, then shook it.

"Well, well. Look what pajamas she chose!" Annabeth held up three pairs of pajamas. The first, was a cool pajama set made out of the same fabric as Hades's robes, spirits wandering through it in silent agony. The second, was also a two piece pajama set, but with a wheat pattern to it. Every now and then a wind would blow through the pattern, making the wheat bend over. The third was a nightmare. It was his teddy bear suit, but a few alterations had been made. First, the bow tie was now pink. Second, his hood now had tiny ears. Third, attached to his heels and elbows, were tiny Winnie the Pooh dolls. He had Poohs on his elbows, and Tiggers on his feet.

"Oh, yeah. That turns a girl on!" Thalia laughed, now rolling on the floor.

"Hey! The first one is pretty cool. The second one is...okay, considering it's a birthday gift from Demeter. I'm just glad she didn't buy me another farm, like last year. I'm just glad the Salvation Army took it." Nico said in his defense.

"Yeah. But, the third one is kinda embarrassing. But, if we try to make it cool, Demeter might be mad. I bet she did these herself." Thunder rolled in response to Annabeth's statement, but it wasn't the scary thunder that usually followed one of their teenage statements. It was more of a 'Damn straight!' type thunder.

"All right. It's about... 6:30. I say we go to bed at 10." Percy wiped his eyes, recovering from his laughter.

"But, that sucks!" Nico protested.

"Listen, Nico. I have a feeling that you and Thalia have school in the morning. I've had to take time off for the past three weeks to get through that Test the gods gave us. Plus, the last six days for Annabeth. I have to go to work tomorrow, same as Annabeth." Percy put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"How do you think I feel about that? I'm over, like, 80 and I still haven't graduated." Nico protested.

"Well, they do grade by the curb here." Thalia laughed again.

"Geeze, I feel like I'm their dad." Percy whispered to Annabeth. Her grey eyes lit up and she pulled him aside.

"That's it!" Annabeth whispered.

"What is?"

"Think about it. We've been living together for a few days, you told everyone in that bank you're my fiancee, my mom is mad, and Nico and Thalia are here for, basically, no reason!"

"You don't think..." Percy was putting the pieces together now.

"Yeah. They think I'm pregnant, and she's testing us." Annabeth giggled, unable to hold it in.

"You'd think that the Goddess of Wisdom would be smarter than that!" Percy laughed as well. They straightened themselves out and then stood back up from behind the couch.

"Wow. World's fastest quickie." Thalia giggled, still rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Have your fun. Few rules here though." Percy's voice gained a serious edge and Thalia and Nico immediately straightened up.

"What?" Nico asked first. He had seen his cousin mad because some monsters had gotten his order wrong at Burger King. Those Harpies were never seen again. Well, they were seen if you looked closely at your burger.

"First, no pay per view adult movies." Annabeth leaned against Percy's chest, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Second, no drinking. If I wake up, and find any evidence of beer or alchohol in this house, you're grounded." Percy said firmly.

"Third, no sex. I doubt you two do that, but just to be sure." Annabeth nodded her head wisely. Nico kinda fidgeted a bit as her eyes pierced his. _STOP IT! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE TORTURING MY MIND!_ Nico thought.

"Tell me about it." Percy said, as if he could read his mind.

"Fourth, you make a mess you clean it." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy.

"And, finally, don't do anything sexual." Percy said, looking over at Nico.

"Explaination?" Thalia asked, tilting her head at him.

"No running across the house naked, even if the house is on fire, in the middle of an earthquake. No sexual contact, no talking dirty, nothing." Annabeth shook her head fiercely.

"So, if I forget my towel when I shower, and it's only me and Thalia in the house?" Nico cupped his head in his hands, scratching things off of his mental to do list.

"Then, you turn off the shower and grab a robe. There are three robes on hooks on the door in there. I'm pretty sure that 3 out of four of us will remember to get a towel though. Well, except Percy." Annabeth started to sway slightly, making Percy turn in her direction.

"I have a question." Nico perked up, throwing his hand into the air. Scooby came by and sat in his lap, trying not to drool onto his pants.

"Yeah?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Can we have take out tonight?" Nico pet Scooby slowly, trying not to get the pup angry.

"Yes, we can do take out. Or, maybe pizza. I know a really stupid pizza delivery prank." Percy snickered. He picked up Annabeth's phone and ordered one large meat lover's pizza and one medium pepperoni from Domino's. He gave the delivery boy the address and hung up.

"So, what's this really stupid prank?" Nico asked, instantly intrigued.

"Well, you'll see. First, I need some lipstick, two melon's, Thalia's bra...and... a feather duster." Percy took his shirt off and tossed it aside, now digging through Thalia's suitcase for a bra.

"Hey!" Thalia protested, but was too late. Percy was putting the bra on, then waited as Annabeth got two melons out of the fridge. She tossed them to him and he slid them into the cups.

"Wow, Perce. Nice melons." Nico laughed. Percy just stuck out his tongue and put his shirt back on.

"Wait! Why my bra?" Thalia stood up, ready to tackle Percy.

"Because, melons wouldn't fit in Annabeth's bra." Percy shrugged. Then he heard Annabeth turn her throat and turned to her. "Not that, I'm saying she's flat chested or anything!"

"Oh, yeah. He's not getting any." Annabeth sighed and dug in her purse, taking out some lipstick. She threw it to Percy, who put it on his lips, well, more like smeared it around his face.

"Well?" He asked Nico.

"You look like the Joker from The Dark Knight." Nico said, feeling some major respect for that comic book villian.

"Good. Now, I need either a feather duster, a switch, or a thong." Thalia's eyes lit up as Percy said this. She dove into Nico's suitcase, taking out a pair of wheat patterned boxers.

"Hey!" Nico protested, reaching for it. Thalia took a knife out of her pocket and cut the boxers up, revealing a wheat patterened Speedo.

"You have got to be kidding me. All right." Percy sighed and reached for it. He went to the bathroom and returned in a t-shirt with a robe on top.

"What's the plan?" Nico asked. Just then, the door bell rang. Percy ran to get it, making sure to poof out his hair.

"Domino's." Then, the pizza boy screamed. Percy had discarded the robe behind the door and was winking at the delivery boy.

"It's not delivery...it's Digorno. Diana Digorno." Percy winked at him again.

"That'll be 22.93, plus tip." Percy reached his hand behind him, waiting for someone to hand him his wallet. He took $25 out and handed it to the boy.

"And, here's a tip." Percy leaned out, puckering his lips. Then, he recoiled as the boy leaned in as well. He took the melons out and tried to throw them, but the delivery boy set the pizzas down and hauled butt.

"Wow. That was your big prank?" Thalia laughed, reaching under his shirt for her bra.

"Yeah. But, I didn't expect the guy to be gay!" Percy said in dismay. He handed the pizzas to Nico as Annabeth set the table.

"All right, Deuce Bigalo. Put that robe back on, wipe off the lipstick, and come eat." The teens did as she instructed and grabbed soda cans from the fridge.

"Who's going to say grace?" Annabeth asked. This comment recieved strange looks from the others.

"I think she means, who's going to light a fire." Percy laughed. He took Annabeth's hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Right. Let's set aside a few slices for them." Annabeth set a slice out of the pepperoni and two slices from the meat lover's aside. A moment later, Scooby was sniffing at them. He burped, fire coming out of his mouth. The pizza was gone then, leaving behind mixed scents. An ocean breeze, the metallic smell of a storm, the odd must of a cemetery, and the scent of fresh pencils.

"That works." Nico said after taking a bite out of his pizza.

"So, Percy, what is it you do again?" Thalia asked between sips of Coke.

"I work down at the aquarium, helping out the sick fish and aquatic mammals. But, right now, I'm being commitioned to try and predict the movement of the BP oil spill."

"Why?" Nico spoke up again.

"Well, if it's really bad, it might get caught in the current and leak up into our area. Before that though, Poseidon may have to do something about it. Maybe turn the tides just a bit. But, we can't over do it. If so, the mortals will get suspicious."

"I got a forward message the other day from a college. It was a helicopter taking a huge box of tampons into dark waters and the caption said 'BP's quick fix to the oil spill' or something like that." Annabeth laughed.

"And, you're still working on Olympus?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Yes. Actually, we're done with most of the reconstruction, after all, it's been six years. Right now, we're trying to figure out how we're going to fit the other gods and goddesses thrones in. And, some gods or goddesses would like me to design a few of their thrones. It's all just mind blowing."

"What are you doing, Thalia?" Percy asked, already having an idea.

"Well, I'm really sure. Maybe be a meteorologist. Storm Chaser. Things I would be at ease with. I certainly can't let Zeus send me back to the Hunters." Thalia replied easily.

"Nico?" Percy turned his head to his younger cousin.

"I don't know. I mean, when you're the King of Ghosts, all sorts of things open up. I could be an archeologist, rediscovering lost kingdoms. Might be able to make it as a rock star. Ozzy Osborne did it, and Hades went crazy about it." Nico took another slice of pizza out of the box and set it on his plate.

"Yeah. I just realized something." Percy smiled to himself.

"What?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head, her grey eyes trying to study his face.

"We never call our parents by 'Mom' or 'Dad'. It's like, they are our parents, but we aren't allowed to acknowledge it."

"Well, that would be kinda awkward." Thalia shrugged.

"For example, I'll be Zeus, and you be me." Nico told Thalia.

"Yes, Uncle?" Thalia began, batting her eyelashes.

"You have touched my daughter! I will not allow it!"

"But, Unky Zeus!"

"That's it! ZAP!" Nico threw his pizza down on his plate and pretended to have lightning fly out of his fingers.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It makes them seem more distant, which was good, considering we could never see them." Percy nodded.

"Yeah. Until we came along." This statement from Nico sent high fives through the table.

"When, we're done, I have an idea for something to do." Annabeth smiled, just a little too sweetly.

"Uh-oh." Percy moaned, recognizing that grin.


	11. Chapter 11: Bed Time

((First, that prank was something off of the top of my head, second, the freaking power keeps flashing here and it's taking me forever to type this up. Third, it's 1:18 AM, everybody! I was succesfully bored, when inspiration struck. Fourth, short chapter... And, I don't own PJATO.))

"Oh, man." Annabeth groaned, her legs stretched out wide under Percy.

"Annabeth, I can't move anymore."

"Come on, baby, you have to! I'm not done having fun yet!" Annabeth winked at him.

"How about we join?" Thalia stood up off of the couch, walking over to Annabeth.

"Sure. Nico, how about you?" Annabeth looked over at him as he sat pouting on the couch.

"No! It's weird, unnatural, and disgusting!"

"But, Nico, we have protection." Thalia urged, holding one up.

"I don't care! I hate Twister! And, that helmet is pink! There's no way in my bedroom, that the King of Ghosts, is wearing pink." Nico turned away from the game board.

"Look, Nico, I'm not the most flexible person ever, but I'm doing this. Be a man." Percy called out. He was bent over Annabeth sideways, trying not to fall on her.

"And, to make matters worse, you taped our faces to the colors? I'm now red, you're blue, she's green, and Thalia's yellow!" Nico got up and stomped away to the dining room, hoping to snag another piece of pizza.

"Aw, Nico spoiled my mood. Let's pack it up." Annabeth sighed, sliding out from Percy.

"Oh, thank the gods." He fell, the sound resonating through the house. He quickly put the game away and sat down on the re-uprighted couch, trying not to make it tip.

"Well, it's almost bed time. What do we do now?" Thalia asked, sitting in a chair across the room and looking around for something to amuse her. Her eyes rested on a carton of glue, some newspapers, Percy's forehead, a pack of markers, and a stapler. She shook her head, throwing out the idea.

"How about we watch one of my favorite movies?" Annabeth offered, picking up an old documentary about the architecture of the Eiffel Tower.

"How about one of ours instead?" Percy's eyes lit up, meeting Thalia's. They both nodded and looked at Nico for advice.

"Fine. But, which one?" He asked, leaning over the counter.

"Well, either Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Winnie The Pooh's Halloween, or XXX."

"Triple X it is." Nico and Thalia said together. They raced towards the DVD player, Nico diving to get the DVD out of it's case and Thalia pushing the open button. Nico threw the DVD in, the player closing as soon as it sensed the disc.

"All right, let's all go get changed into our pajamas." Percy stood up and grabbed Annabeth from off the floor, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Aw, why?" Thalia moaned.

"That way, if we get sleepy and want to go to bed, we can go to sleep quickly." Annabeth added as they walked away. Thalia headed to the bathroom, leaving Nico to change in the living room. Five minutes later, Annabeth and Percy reappeared in a gray night gown and a blue pajama set.

"Um...I think you guys got mixed up." Nico said from his personal Winnie the Pooh party.

"She dared me to do it." Percy said in his defense, fixing the straps on his gown.

"Whatever." Nico laughed. Percy leaned over and pulled up Nico's hood, tigthening it around his head until it fit snugly. There was a flash and Thalia walked into the room with her camera, wearing a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh yeah, that's going on Facebook." She laughed, showing the picture to Annabeth and Percy.

"All right. I'm going to take a nap, don't wake me for anything stupid. And, don't wake me until it gets to the middle. That's where I had to stop last time." Percy yawned, laying down on the couch. Annabeth laid on top of him, using his body as a pillow. He closed his eyes and napped, only to be awoken ten minutes later by Thalia.

"Time already?" He asked, doubting the answer was 'yes'.

"No, but Nico caught his pants on fire four minutes ago, and I wanted to ask where the remote was."

"What? You want to ask me for the remote, but don't care that your boyfriend's pants are on fire?"

"Hey, you told me not to wake you for anything stupid."

"True." Annabeth moved around on his chest, then spoke in a sleepy voice.

"Relax. The pajamas are charmed not to burn. Demeter isn't dumb." Then, she fell back onto his chest again, using his elbow as a pillow and curling up like a cat.

"All right. Remote's over in the chair. Wake me up in the middle." Percy yawned then fell back asleep. Fifteen minutes later, Thalia woke him up once again.

"Perce, where are the batteries?"

"Drawer closest to the fridge in the kitchen. Why do I smell blood?"

"Oh, Nico tried to cut the pajamas, but nicked his toe. I wrapped it up though. It'll be fine in a day."

"You didn't give him any nectar or ambrosia, did you?" Percy asked, turning his head the other way.

"No. Though, I did make him stick his toe in a bowl of Hydrogen Peroxide." Thalia smiled evilly.

"Atta girl." Percy mumbled, falling back asleep. After what seemed like five minutes, we was woken up again, this time to the sound of fighting.

"I told you, Thalia, I am not doing that!" Nico protested from somewhere.

"Aw,come on! Percy did it to Annabeth..." Thalia taunted him.

"Are you suggesting I'll be less of a man if I don't wear your girly night gown?" Nico sound half amused, half terrified.

"Yeah." Percy followed the sounds of their voices, finding them in his room with Thalia tossing a black lacey gown between her hands. He reached a hand in, flicked off the light switch and smiled.

"Bed time." He announced, turning to walk away.

"Tell us a bed time story then." Nico challenged, the lights instantly flicking back on.

"No. Bed, now." Thalia jumped off the bed, tackling his leg and holding on like a three year old. Nico copied her, jumping onto his back and wrapping his legs around Percy's stomach.

"You're not leaving until you tell us a bed time story!" Thalia urged, pulling him back to the bed, centimeter by centimeter.

"You guys are 17! You really want me to read you a bed time story?" Percy sighed, holding his ground after Thalia's third tug.

"Yes." Nico and Thalia answered together, hopping off of Percy and crawling back onto the bed like toddlers.

"Fine. What kind of story?" Percy asked, standing up against the wall next to the bed.

"What do you mean, 'What kind of story?' There's only one kind of bed time story, the kind that makes you sleepy." Thalia nodded.

"Well, there's also the actiony stories, the real life stories, the scary stories to freak you out during a storm, and the really silly stories to make you laugh till you faint." As Percy said this, Annabeth snuck up into the doorway and put a finger to her lips. Nico and Thalia winked at her, giving their consent.

"How about... a normal bed time story?" Nico asked, as if he was explaining it to an idiot.

"Should I start it like most stories go?" Percy asked, crouching down a bit.

"Well, duh." Thalia got under the covers, snuggling up next to Nico.

"You guys know that we have stuffed animals here, right?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Nico yawned.

"Well,, if Zeus saw this scene, you'd both be dead." Percy walked out of the room, returning with a pink stuffed panda and a stuffed teddy bear. He tossed the panda to Thalia and held onto the bear.

"What about me?" Nico asked, not seeing a third.

"Look at your elbows, knees, or, go look in the mirror, Pooh." Percy laughed.

"Start the story, Percy." Thalia threatened in the middle of a yawn.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away..."


	12. Chapter 12: Stop! Story time!

((Okay... AWESOME REVIEWS! Thanks, everybody! And, I'm not quite sure if I'm going to get this chapter to make sense, but I'm just going to wing it till I screw up. I don't own PJATO, Willy Wonka, or Micheal Jackson's missing body. Yeah, it's gone. Now he's a ZOMBIE chasing little kiddies. All right, if you liked The King of Pop, or like Lady Gaga, or hate true scary stories, you may not want to read this...))

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nico threw his hands up in desperation, Pooh Bears bouncing around on his elbows.

"What?" Percy asked in a drawn out low voice.

"On second thought, I want a half scary story. Make it a normal bed time story, but make it kinda scary." Nico stuck out his lower lip. Thalia started to nod, but then stuck out her lip as well.

"Fine. Once upon a time, in a graveyard, far, far away, a famous celebrity had died. No, he was a king! At least, according to grown ups. Little kids were terrified of him because of something he had done in his past. It had been a year since he had died, and then, suddenly, his body disappeared. Someone had reported that his grave had been desecrated, then his coffin torn open." Percy looked to the teens for a review.

"Good, keep going..." Nico nodded his consent. Thalia snuggled up closer to her panda and closed her eyes.

"So, as you can imagine, all of this guy's friends, family, and fans were going insane! 'Who would do this?', they asked, having no suspects and no evidence. Finally, after the entire world had learned of this act, there came a new restaurant chain into the world, called McBurger Queen. Nobody knew who owned it, who started it, or even what type of place it was! So, one boy was dared into going in and ordering the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Wait, what's so scary about that? This is turning gay faster than Lady Gaga's rise to fame." Nico whined.

"All right then, King of White Bed Sheets, you tell one." Percy picked up Nico and put him in a chair, climbing into bed with Thalia.

"Wow. This brings back memories." Thalia teased, just to get Nico angry.

"Once upon a time, in a remote part of South Carolina, there was a rich family, The Angus, with their own cemetery. One of the members died in war, and when the body was sent back for a funeral, the family put a copper angel over the man's grave as a reminder of how he fought evil. But, as a reminder of how sad his death was, they had a grieving face put on the angel. It sat over the grave, crying with it's arm's up for a few weeks, when people got curious. People would walk by this angel in the night, and they swear the angel's eyes would light up red. They said, if you looked it in the eyes at night, you would go blind. They said that, they could see an air of anger around the angel, and that ghosts and demons would come and kneel before it on dark nights. They swear that, if you sit in front of the angel, it would come to live, grabbing you and crushing you in it's great big arms."

"I don't know...It sounds like you before Weight Watchers..."Thalia yawned.

"Well, it gets scarier, if you'll be quiet. They say that if you turned off the light's and say the angel statue's nickname, which I won't tell you so you don't try it, in front of a mirror, the angel would appear in the mirror and drag you to hell. Like the Underworld Hell, not my bedroom. Anyways, after a long period of rumors spreading, fraternities from the local colleges thought it would be funny to have the angel as part of the initiation. After a year, it went well, nobody had died, and they had all passed initiation. But, one cool October night, two fraternity members took a new hopeful recruit to the angel in the middle of the night. The two fraternity members had done this dozens of times. So, after showing the recruit how to crouch down, they set him to it. Suddenly, the wind blew as a storm rolled in. The clouds blocked out the moon's light, casting darkness across the graveyard." Nico noticed the looks of interest in their eyes and continued.

"And yet, shadows came through the ground, crowding around the recruit bent under the angel. The shadows danced around him, not letting him escape. Then, the angel moved. It's eyes glowered red, and it met the recruit's fear filled gaze. The angel bent over, lightly holding out it's hand to help the boy up. Then, just as he grabbed it, the angel pulled him into a bone crushing hug, breaking all of his ribs, his elbows, and his neck. Naturally, the two members tried to help, but the angel looked over at them. So, the moment they saw the red eyes beam down on them, they ran. Two days later, the entire town knew what had happened. The family had a doctor out to diagnose what had killed the boy, and if the statue really was evil. The doctor said the boy died of fright, and not a bone had been broken. The two members went against him, wanting to have the statue shipped away. The family waited a few days, and nothing happened with the angel. Then one night, they found two little girls dead by the angel, the two youngest of the family. They called Washington D.C. because the town was making such a large ordeal out of it. The angel was taken to the Smithsonian, where it sits today. Hopefully..." Nico trailed off in a dark voice. Thalia and Percy looked at each other, yawned, and laughed.

"I've got a scarier one." Percy laughed, switching places with Nico again. He cleared his throat, turned off the lights, and took a candle out of the night stand's drawer, lighting it with a match. He held it under his face, and began.

"She lurks below the surface of the lake near Presque Isle, her lithe form forever swimming through the weeds and the mire. Pale and green of skin, her yellow eyes shine luminously in the dark, and her thin long arms wrap themselves around the unwary, while foul-green pointed teeth sink into soft flesh and sharp nails at the end of long bony fingers stroke you into the deepest sleep there is. She is called by many names, but to sailors of Lake Erie, she is known as the Storm Hag." Percy had them instantly hooked, waiting to be fed more.

"The creature is a sea witch, an evil Jenny Greenteeth who summoned the storms and pulled shipwrecked sailors down into her evil embrace to live with her forever at the bottom of the lake. Sometimes she waits until the calm right after the storm to attack. When the sailors relax their guard, lulled into thinking that the danger had passed with the storm, the Storm Hag bursts forth from the dark waters of the lake, spewing forth lightening and wind like venom. And the ship will vanish - never to be seen again. There is only one warning before she strikes. If you listen closely, you can hear her singing against the harsh wind and the thrashing waves:

"Come into the water, love,  
Dance beneath the waves,  
Where dwell the bones of sailor-lads  
Inside my saffron cave."

If you can, flee immediately, for the Storm Hag is right beside you. If you cannot, then pray to your God for mercy, for the Storm Hag will grant you none. Her whirlpool will suck down your ship, and her long green arms will lovingly stroke you into the depths of the lake, where she will feast on your body among the weeds. " Percy smiled and blew out the candle, leaving the room in darkness and walked right into Annabeth in the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13: Will you?

((Back...got bored, and looked up Tom Cruise. HE'S FREAKING INSANE! So, this chapter bashes him to a certain point, then makes you gasp. Like this *gasps*. Wait...you can't hear me...I'll try it louder. I don't own PJATO or Tom Cruise or Niagara Falls, or I'd make Zeus and Hera go to therapy, while Tom Cruise is placed in an asylum...oh, and I may be writing a Pokemon story for my brother after I end this one...only three chapters left :( ))

"Oh, hey. I was just going to tell you they cracked down security on Olympus and spread it farther." Annabeth smiled to Percy as he caught his breath.

"You scared me! But, what do you mean?"

"Well, if you go down the Bridal Veil Falls of Niagara Falls, and start tiliting towards our side, and have the tiniest amount of Greek in your family, you have to tell a harpy all of your information, show your passport, and hope you don't get eaten."

"Geeze, I wish Bush would have done that with the illegal Hispanic aliens. Then again, Grover would be mad about the lack of Mexican places with enchiladas..." Percy winked.

"But, securities gotten tighter because someone took Zeus's napkin during lunch, and won't give it back." Annabeth rolled her eyes at the thunder that followed.

"Wow. He's gone more insane than Tom Cruise. Let's just hope he doesn't go to a therapist and try to jump back into traumatic experiences, have a fake fiance and fake baby, have a Scientology sponsored birthday party, and then go insane. You know, I have never seen an interview where Tom didn't start laughing. Or dancing. Or smiling. You know, maybe he has an alien bab-"

"Okay, stop right there. Tom Cruise is not cray, but a confident, albeit fun loving American." Annabeth scolded.

"The mother of his 'child' is white."

"Okay?"

"The baby's Asian."

"Oh, my gods." Annabeth laughed.

"And, he tried to dance on the red carpet, and embarrased all white people in the world. And, apparently, lived on another planet before Earth."

"Don't talk about Aphrodite's son so much! She might get mad." Annabeth shook her finger at him.

"Yes, like she's really going to damage all the love we give each other and put out into the world. Please, she would probably fade on the spot." Percy put his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, is there anything you want to do before I go to bed?" Annabeth asked, pulling in for a kiss.

"Yeah, need any help getting tucked in?" Percy winked again.

"Night, Seaweed Brain."

"Good night, Wise Girl." Percy waved until she had made it to her room. He quickly dashed into his room, threw Annabeth's night gown on the bed, put on some street clothes, and ran out the door. He ran down to the local pawn shop, bought a ring, and dashed back inside. He got back to Nico and Thalia's room, and threw water on Nico's face. The boy jumped, doing random karate stances.

"First, you don't know karate. Second, help me pop this cubic zirconium out." Percy took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it, using the tip to pry the stone out.

"What the hell! You wake me up in the middle of the night for some stupid ring!"

"Hey! It's not just a stupid ring! By the time we get done, this will be my future wife's beautiful engagement ring." Percy smiled in the sword's glow.

"...You tap that?" Nico asked, extremely serious.

"What? No!" Percy straightened up.

"Some one else tap that and you covering for them?" Nico asked again, moving towards Percy.

"No! And what the heck! I thought you were supposed to be from the '40s, not 2003! Geeze." Percy struck at the ring again, cracking the stone.

"Sorry. I was just making sure nobody tried to talk you out of it." Nico shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to give up all this? Being a dude, getting to chase monsters, argueing with gods and not getting killed, and not going to strip clubs?"

"I've never been to a strip club. I mentioned it, and Annabeth made my voice sound like Mickey Mouse for three days. When have you been, Mr. Manly Man?"

"Zeus would kill me."

"Then shut up and help." After a few minutes, they popped off the cubic zirconium. Nico made a diamond appear out of the ground and pushed it in place, then put a sapphire, an emerald, a pearl, and a ruby on the other sides.

"What are those for?"

"Just something to take her breath away."

"You mean, to make Thalia want a ring, then you're going to say 'Sorry, I don't marry until I know it feels right.' Then, after she sleeps with you, tell her to wait a few months, then after graduation, haul ass to Vegas." Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Damn you're good." Nico swore. pounding his fist into his hand.

"Yeah. Nico, I've known you for the past... I think seven years. I know how you're brain works." Percy rubbed his head. _And, all he wants to do right now because of hormones is get some...Oh, well, I was like that, until Athena knocked sense into me...and told me to stop trying to get Annabeth to do it or get a_

"It's okay. By this point, I can practically read your mind." Nico looked over the ring for any cracks or imperfections.

"Yeah?" Percy doubted the answer was yes, but went along with it.

"Yeah. you were just thinking about how horny I am and how Athena threatened to make you get a vasectomy or stop trying to get Annabeth in the mood." Nico said in a deep, cool voice.

"Think we could read Thalia's mind?" Percy's eyes rested on the sleeping demigod, as if it was the last opportunity to pull a prank in the world.

"Yeah, let's try it!" Nico and Percy crept over to Thalia, leaned over, and looked deep into her forehead.

"Getting anything?" Nico whispered.

"Not that you want to hear." Percy laughed in a hushed tone.

"What?" Nico reached over Thalia's chest to grab Percy's hair, but accidentally brushed her breasts. Her eyes shot open, lightning shooting out and hitting Nico in the head.

"Nico? What the hell! I told you to wake me up if you're going t- Oh, um...Hi, Percy. Please don't tell anyone about that. Or, I'll kill you."

"Ah, family. Death threats, feuds, banishments, no family reunions. Yep, our family is a hell of a lot of fun." Percy laughed, remembering the good old days when they could chase each other with knives and only get yelled at by Chiron, or when they brought a baby dragon into camp and 'accidentally' burned down the Ares cabin. Or the time he and Tyson had rebuilt their chariot, putting ghost flames, gladiator spiked rims, stereo speakers, and a Photoshopped picture of Chiron wearing a grill, hoodie, and cap on the front with a caption that said 'Yo, you wanna ride?'.

"Good times, good times." Nico sighed, as if he really could read Percy's mind.

"Okay, we've spent way too much time together." Thalia sighed.

"Yeah, but come with me to Annabeth's room." The demigod duo followed him without a word, creeping into Annabeth's room.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy asked, knocking on the door. Annabeth turned around from her desk, a pencil in her mouth and a pen in her hand. She took the pencil out and nodded.

"How are you doing?" He asked, noticing the look in her eyes.

"Kinda tired, really. I still have like thirteen thrones to design in the next four days. I'm going to have to work all day."

"Take a break to listen to this fat beat!" Nico started beatboxing, only to have a pillow, Riptide, and Thalia's shoe thrown at him.

"Wait. I meant to grab cubic zirconium. Sorry!" Percy mouthed to Nico. He turned back to Annabeth, taking a new sheet of paper out of her desk.

"I need you to design a cake." Percy told her, looking into her beautifully grey eyes.

"I design buildings, not cakes. Talk to the Fruity Beatboxing Baker over there." Annabeth took a pencil out of the pocket of Percy's pajamas and began drawing a new throne.

"Annabeth, put down the pencil and listen." Percy sighed.

"I can't! I'll run behind." Percy reached down, took the pencil, and snapped it in half. When she opened the desk to grab another, Percy lifted the desk up, and set it down behind him. Annabeth tried to dart past him, only to get stuck in his arms. He plopped her back down in her chair as Nico produced a roll of duct tape. Thalia tied Annabeth down, making sure she couldn't get away.

"What is so important?" Annabeth screamed.

"You marrying me!" Percy yelled back, getting down on one knee and presenting the ring. Annabeth's face immediately softened up, almost to the brink of tears. There was a flash of light and Athena was there.

"Hurry up and answer before she turns him into a mouse!" Nico urged. Thalia slapped some duct tape over his mouth and smiled to Athena.

"If you're here to talk me out of it, Athena, it won't work. I would fight against Kronos a thousand times unarmed for this girl. I would swim the entire Sea of Monsters on a little dolphin inflatable from Walmart! I would swim through the Styx naked a billion times! I would do anything for your daughter. I would do anything to _be_ with your daughter. I would take time off of work to be with her if she even has a headache. I would raise the sea levels to this house if she wanted beach front property! I would- Why do you have a video camera?" Percy trailed off, now noticing the item in the goddess's hands.

"I want to tape this for future generations." Athena turned on the camera, pointing it in Annabeth's direction. Her eyes had watered, the tears now running down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Percy asked, worried she would say no.

"Because, my mom's going to turn you into a mouse! I'm going to have to go on a honeymoon with a pile of owl poop!" Annabeth laughed.

"So, that's a yes?" Athena asked, pointing the camera to herself, then back to the couple.

"On one condition." Annabeth smiled and reached out for Percy, only to be restrained by the duct tape.

"What?" Percy asked quickly, ready for anything.

"The cake at the wedding, has to be vanilla."

"Of course, anything! You have just made me the happiest man in the world!"

"Wow. Didn't know you like vanilla cake that much, Perseus." Athena joked. She snapped her fingers and the duct tape flew away, getting trapped on Nico. Thalia smiled, bowed, and tugged Nico away to whatever horrible torture she had in store.

"So, what kind of plans do you want to make now?" Percy asked her as she fell into his lap.

"Right now, I'm going to design that cake. I'm hungry."


	14. Chapter 14: Operation MUFFIN MAN

((Sorry this took so long. I've been busy recoloring sprites and things like that for a friend. But, I'm writing this now and not spending like six months writinga story like some people. Anyway, I don't own PJATO, Cake Boss, and...I want some candy.))

"So...what do you think?" Annabeth asked, stepping away from her desk and handing Percy a piece of paper. It was a drawing of the Empire State Building, with the windows having slight squiggly lines on it, to indicate the frosting there. On the bottom lay symbols of the gods, a bow, a cow, a thunderbolt, a skull, etc. On top, instead of a point looking tower, stood an owl and a trident. Then, there stood a black box labeled 'bride doll' and a grey labeled 'groom doll'. As Percy took in the image, noticing the details like little people walking on the streets below, and a cloud sitting on top of the trident an idea occured to him.

"Annabeth, honey?" Percy asked, trying not to let a questioning tone into his voice.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked, smiling brightly. Percy turned around and gave the paper to Athena, letting her look it over. He raised an eyebrow, and she raised one back, both knowing they had the same idea.

"Um...Who's going to make this cake?" Athena asked her daughter, waving the paper in her hand.

"Oh. Right. And this thing's going to be like...four feet tall...hmm..." Annabeth turned back to her desk, reaching for a phonebook and a drachma.

"Annabeth, there aren't any demigods who can cook in New York. Hell, we can barely read." Percy said sweetly, trying to get Annabeth to think of something less... attention drawing. Not everyone wants a four foot tall, customized Empire State Building instead of a traditional wedding cake. Maybe he and Grover could make a giant cookie and get some Apollo kids from camp to paint the blueprint on there in icing. Annabeth grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number out of the book, nodding to nobody in particular.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak to...no, I won't hol- DANG!" Annabeth screamed, looking ready to throw her phone down onto the ground and jump on it.

"Who did you call?" Percy and Athena asked, worried she'd go insane now.

"TLC."

"Like...the TV channel?" Percy asked, dumbfounded that she found that phone number in the phonebook.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Athena asked, already having an inkling of an answer.

"You'll see. You two go to bed or something." Annabeth waved her hands, sending her away.

"I can't believe that, just two days ago, she said she would marry me. She's already acting so crazy." Percy laughed, walking into the living room with Athena in tow.

"I can't believe she said yes... And kicked me out of her room." Athena grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Aw...does Mommy need a hug?" Percy joked, moving closer to her. Athena instinctively took a step back, holding up her arms. Percy raised an eyebrow and moved a bit closer, making Athena jump back two feet.

"Speaking of which, don't you need to call your mother?" Athena asked, taking a step back.

"I already did. She was completely estatic. And then, she fainted. After Paul laughed, then fainted."

"Wow. Why?"

"It's hard to think that a guy like me gets to marry a beautiful, smart girl like her."

"You do know how much she resembles me?" The thought of marrying Athena instead of Annabeth made him shudder, thinking that the entire honeymoon would be bondage se-

"Now, go away, I'm very busy thinking." Athena commanded, sticking her nose up.

"Aw. I can't get a hug? Pwease, Mommy?" Percy smiled deviously, holding out his arms.

"I can't I keep jumping away. It's a reflex when it comes to hugs..." Athena explained, composing herself.

"Why?" Percy asked, getting a soda pop out of the fridge and going to the counter.

"Well, if mortals touch us, they kinda...explode." Athena shrugged.

"Really?"

"Actually, more like implode. But, still, they fly every where. Very annoying, having to clean up the mess, so we made a 'no hugs rule'."

"Uh-huh. Any ideas who Annabeth is calling?"

"Yeah. And the show's on right...now." Athena pointed a finger to the TV and the channel TLC came up, along with the show Cake Boss.

"No way. She would never get that done." Percy laughed.

"Oh, but she will. You see, Buddy doesn't know it, but Hestia pops in every now and then and helps him out."

"So?"

"So, you don't think an amazingly skilled cake decorator, and the goddess of cooking can't make that cake?" Athena pointed out, turning the volume up by wriggling her pinky.

"Hang on, I'm getting a call." Buddy said on the TV, reaching for the phone on the wall.

"No way. This isn't even a live episode."

"All right, while I'm going to talk to this guy, we'll go to commercial. After the break, we'll return to Cake Boss's first, live on air episode." Buddy smiled, waving to the camera and placing the phone on his shoulder. Percy could hear Annabeth's voice in the background, trying to bargain with Buddy and convince him to do the cake. After a few minutes, Annabeth ran back up front, sitting on Percy's lap. Athena cringed a bit, but didn't have a 'I'll strangle you' look in her eyes when she looked at Percy.

"So...how'd it go?" Percy asked.

"He's agreed to do it. And, I just faxed over the blueprint." Percy sat, stunned that TLC would allow her to contact the man, let alone make him do the cake. He sat and watched as Buddy turned towards his wife, who handed him the fax, and looked it over.

"Annabeth Chase, we can do this cake." Buddy nodded into the camera, looking it over. Athena turned off the TV, shooting it the bird by mistake.

"So...now we wait for him to make the cake and then we fly over, grab it, and fly back."

"Right. So, now what?" Percy asked, giving his fiancee an odd look.

"We do the other plans. We still have the food, the decorations, the location, the dress, a lot of stuff to do."

"Location...Camp HalfBlood." Thalia's voice sounded, an Iris-Message popping up in front of the TV. A moment later, Nico's message joined next to hers.

"I've found a place for decorations. We've let Tyson and Grover handle the food, and that only leaves the dress and tux." With that, both Iris Messages vanished.

"So...when's the day?" Athena asked. Percy and Annabeth sat there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"My mom gets back from her honeymoon in a week. Really, the only people we would need at the wedding would be my parents, you and Dr. Chase's family, and Thalia and Nico. Everyone else is at camp which is, apparently, very eager to help us. They could set up the decorations in like, a day. So...let's do...maybe a month from today."

"What about Rachel?"

"She's going to be the one marrying us." Percy said sheepishly.

"...When was that arranged?" Annabeth asked, a little agitated at the idea of the redhead cutting in on her day.

" I don't know, it just came up off the top of my head." Percy shrugged.

"I see. Why can't our parents do it instead?" Annabeth asked, getting off of his lap and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Because, we would be fighting." Athena answered for Percy.

"Great. So, basically, we have this all planned out because we can't fit in with normal society." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Athena and Percy looked at each, then grinned and nodded. Suddenly, Nico and Tyson popped up in an Iris-Message in front of them, interrupting the moment.

"Bad news. Operation Muffin Man is going down the tube." Nico sighed.

"Operation Muffin Man?"

"Yeah. Do you know the Muffin Man, the Muffin man, the muffin man! Do you know the muffin man, who lives on-GROVER! I told you, we do the rap version of this song, not the original." Nico shook his head as Tyson tried to break dance in the background, which ended up with a tree branch falling on his head.

"So...what?" Percy asked again.

"We can't decided on a menu. Grover wants nothing but Mexican food, Tyson wants some PB&J on there somewhere, and the Stolls insist on setting up a bar in the middle of your cabin." Nico reported, counting it off his fingers. Then, Percy noticed a small black square lodged in his ear.

"Nico, you have a cell phone?" Percy asked, ready to slap himself in the head.

"Yeah. I do, Thalia does, even Tyson."

"Then, why are you Iris-Messaging us?"

"Well, it's cheaper, cooler, and you don't have a phone. Which, actually, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get one." Nico shrugged.

"Why?" Annabeth piped up at last.

"When you guys, actually, if you guys have kids, and Percy goes to get a different job that's cooler or pays more, it's gonna look pretty bad if he either A., leaves his wife's phone number, or B., hands the guy a drachma and explains what an Iris-Message is."

"Right. We'll go get one tonight." Athena yawned, curling up in the chair.

"Okay. Anything else?" Percy asked, ready to take a nap as well.

"Yeah, you and Annabeth have to meet Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades for at this cool place tonight." Athena yawned again, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"What she said." Nico waved his hand through the rainbow, ending the message.

"Let's go get the phone now." Percy stood up and stretched.

"Why?" Athena whined, sounding like a five year old.

"If we do it now, we can come back here sooner to nap, and not have to wake up later to go get it." Percy explained. Athena snapped her fingers and Annabeth and Percy were at a T-Mobile.

"Hi, can I help you folks find something?" A man asked as he approached the couple. His eyes were an unsettling purple, giving Percy the creepy feeling the man wasn't really...'all together'. His blue shirt and khaki shorts shimmered for a moment, but Percy thought of it as a trick of the light.

"No, we're good." Percy nodded and went to look over the phones. After a moment or two, he noticed something. There were five workers there, yet no other customers. He slipped a hand into his pocket and took out Riptide, spinning the pen around in his pocket. He kept an eye on the blue shirt, who was apparently the manager, as he pretended to look over the phone's with Annabeth. She walked away from him, muttering something about a case and Bluetooth. The manager walked over to his other workers, talking to them in a hushed tone. After a moment, they all threw a look at him, then tried to hide a smile. Percy walked up to the manager, who's eyes were now the same shade brown as everyone else's.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" The man asked. After a moment of smiling, one of his teeth shimmered as well, revealing an oddly sharp tooth, then returned to normal.

"Never mind, I see it. Thank you though." Percy said, walking over to the far wall. _Great, more monsters._ He walked over to Annabeth and stood beside her. When she looked up at him, he jerked a thumb to the manager, then his eyes. Annabeth looked closely and her eyes got slightly wider. She grabbed a random phone case and walked towards the man. Percy put Riptide in her other hand and decided to go close the shades in the windows before any mortals see his fiancee kill some poor Verizon worker with a pen. Or something like that.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with anything?" The manager asked, his eyes flashing to dark colors, then returning to normal.

"Yes, how much is this case?" Annabeth asked, handing it to him. She threw Percy Riptide, then ran back to him.

"What the fu-" Percy was interrupted as the manager blew up into a flurry of green fire.

"What? I didn't tell you? I carry around tiny vials of Greek fire in case things like this happen." She shrugged and stepped back. Suddenly, all of the workers, except the manager, who had somehow managed to remember to stop, drop and roll, changed into giant snakes, each with a head on the other end of the body. "Amphisbaena!" Annabeth exclaimed, producing another vial of Greek fire out of her pocket.

"Why do we always get attacked by monsters?" Percy sighed, uncapping Riptide and charging forward. He stopped and look down at the Amphisbaena at his feet, writhing around in Greek fire. He quickly cut off both of it's heads, saving it from any more pain. A second Amphisbaena jumped towards him, swinging itself around in the air as it flew. Percy dodged a head, then stabbed the other mid-flight, pinning it to the wall. The other head jumped out towards him, trying to bite him, but it's fangs broke against his skin, not doing any damage. Percy took a fang off of the floor and stabbed the head with it, pinning the beast to the wall as it dissolved away into smoke. He grabbed one as it slithered past him, towards Annabeth. Unfortunately, she didn't count on him jumping in and threw her vial before the snake was grabbed. It broke against his hand, giving him a flaming fist. He smiled and picked up the snake, burning its heads. He dropped it and looked at the last one as it cowered in a dark corner. It came out slowly, it's snake head hissing. Then, there was a roar and an oddly out of place bleating.

"Oh crap." Annabeth muttered as the Chimera shot towards Percy. He grabbed it's lion mane with his flaming hand, only to have the mane burn out of his grasp. He sighed and took Riptide out of the wall beside him and ran his fingers over the tip. Greek fire leaked down onto it, and he threw it towards the creature. The lion head roared, catching the sword in it's throat. Thanks to it's inertia, the sword went straight through the creature's body, cutting off the snake tail. The goat head bleated poorly as the last vial of Greek fire hit it in the head, coating it in the magical flame.

"T-Mobile sucks." Percy said as he retrieved Riptide and escaped with Annabeth from the store.


	15. Chapter 15: Make me a Sandwich

((Last chapter was a bit of a ...filler chapter. Just something to entertain some people, and express my newly found annoyance with T-Mobile. 'Cheapest family plans' translates to CHEAPEST F***ING SIGNALS IN THE WORLD! YEAH, I SAID IT! And now I'm hungry, I don't own PJATO, and yes, I do like to abbreviate it that way, I think it looks cooler, and I don't own anything else in the story. This chapter is to entertain, and to get people up to date, but it's long. Oh, btw, you'll need this: ./olympians/images/a/ab/Map_of_Camp_))

After a few hours of walking through cell phone store, after cell phone store, Percy finally settled on a Samsung Saga from Verizon. However, Annabeth was not satisfied with that, so she made a few...changes. Like, first, she told the worker she wanted it in gray. Second and third, she bought a box of foam animals and put sharks and owls, respectively, all over his phone. Fourth, the ring tone for Rachel is now Crazy Bitch, but just the bad word, over, and over, and over again. Fifth, her ringtone is now My First Kiss by Ke$ha and 3!OH!3 It was now a week before the wedding, and many preparations had been made. Percy's parents had returned from China, the cake had been retrieved, and the dress and tux bought. However, Nico, Tyson, and Grover had been arguing for weeks about where to position the reception, and had succesfully seperated the camp into thirds, each wanting to have the reception in the leader's choice. Percy and Annabeth had been too busy to step in, Chrion couldn't get through to most of the campers, and Thalia just thought it was great fun. Nico, Grover, and Tyson had invaded the Big House's ping-pong table, with three generals on each side, counting themselves.

"I still say it should be by Thalia's Pine! Things just feel better there!" Nico pounded his fist on the table, all the snacks and sodas jumping.

"Zyphenos Creek! Fishponies can swim there!" Tyson shot at Cheezit at Nico through a small slingshot, cutting the teen across his forehead.

"Really? It cut me?" Nico asked in disbelief. He touched the blood, and offered Tyson a hand shake. The cyclops took it, of course, and freaked out as Nico's blood touched his hand. There is now a Tyson shaped hole in the wall, commerated by a plaque signed by Nico himself.

"And, I say we should let Percy and Annabeth choose! After all, it's there wedding reception. Plus, they just told us to pick out the food." Grover pointed out as he chewed a ping pong ball like bubble gum.

"I understand that. But, we haven't been told we couldn't, and they never even said where to set up. We have less than a week to decorate it, and get the food in here, using the Mist to wipe mortal's minds." Nico rolled his eyes and chewed and swiped a cupcake off of the table.

"What about the Ampitheater? Or the Mess Hall? None of those areas stick out to you?" Juniper asked, searching for a beetle that Travis Stoll, Nico's first General, had put in her hair.

"No, why?" Nico tilted his head. Travis, Connor, Grover, and Juniper all shared a look and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What we're about to tell you will shock you." The Stolls whispered into the demigod's ears.

"It may scare you." Juniper smiled darkly.

"It may horrify you." Grover whispered gently.

"Yep. Because, the King of Ghosts, Nico Di'Angelo, currently sole child of Hades, gets scared."

"Very well." Grover laughed.

"We warned you." The Stolls again whispered.

"**NICO AND THALIA, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COME LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES NICO IN A BABY CARRIAGE."** They sang loudly and shrilly. (Which is why it is bolded AND capitalized. Trust me, if you were there, you'd know why.)

"I am not in love! Nor am I scared!" Suddenly, the lights went out and warm hands wrapped around Nico.

"Oh, Nico." Travis breathed, his warm breath filling Nico's ears.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nico jumped away and clung to the first thing he could find, which happened to be Juniper, seeing as how he jumped over the ping pong table the long way and landed on her.

"It's because you're straight, isn't it?" Connor shook his head in a teenage girl fashion.

"No, it's because your brother/sister/thing slipped a hand down my pants." Nico replied, letting go of Juniper and straightening himself out.

"So, you aren't not straight?" Connor asked him.

"No."

"No?"

"I mean yes."

"Yes?"

"I mean no, yes, wait... Forget this. I'm going home." Nico took the rest of the cupcakes with him, stopping by the Hermes cabin to get a Coke. Then, he walked to the Hades cabin and entered it, not turning on the lights. He was used to the dark now, having spent enough time in it. He went to the fridge that he had a Hermes camper also sneak in and placed his food in it. He turned on the TV and crawled into his bed, not noticing the lump in the top of it. He crawled in and reached over for the remote, instead finding black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey." Thalia groaned, turning on the lights by clapping her hands.

"Is that a Zeus thing?"

"No, all the cabins have this now. The clapper was installed last week. Now...what are you doing in my cabin?" Thalia jumped out of the bed, then remembered that the Stolls had sold her pajamas as souvenirs for other campers, and jumped back in.

"First, I'm always going to remember that. Second, this is my cabin." Nico smiled and held onto her tightly.

"No. This is the guest cabin. My cabin's being bug-sweeped by the Athena cabin. Freaking pervy Stolls."

"Well...what now?" Nico asked, leaning over to reach for something in his night stand's drawer.

"I'm going to get some exercise." Thalia climbed out of bed, taking the blanket with her, and went to the duffel bag set on the floor by the TV.

"I know the world's best exercise. Both participants burn over a thousand calories." Nico held up a small square with a circle jutting out of the middle and winked, mouth the word 'Lubricated'.

"..."

"What? I wanted to make sure it was easy for you."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"What?"

"You said it burns calories. So, you must think I'm fat."

"No, no!"

"Yeah, you do, I can see it in your eyes."

"No, I don't! I'm just saying that 'it' is a good exercise and I'm in the mood."

"So, you do think I need to start exercising more."

"Well, yeah, but seeing as how we are always fighting monsters, it's a good thing."

"You're saying that my getting fat is a good thing?"

"No I only mean that we need to exercise more, as a demigod thing."

"But, what about me getting fat?"

"You're beautiful the way you are."

"You mean fat."

"Yes, wait, no I mea-"

" Screw this, I'm leaving!" Thalia shouted, picking up her bag and headed to the door. Nico smiled and shook his head.

"You're naked."

"Screw that, I'm staying in here!" Thalia turned around and went back to the bed. _Nico Di' Angelo, Son of Hades, general of the War, and official Lady's Man._ Nico thought as Thalia walked towards him without the blanket.

"Hey, honey?" Thalia asked, kissing him down his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Make me a sandwich." Thalia ripped the covers out from under him, sending him onto the floor and lied down, in all her _o'natural_ glory, and sighed happily.


	16. Chapter 16: GREAT

((Sorry, I got writer's block and I was debating something. But, I got over it. So, here's the next chapter! I don't own PJATO, or anything else.))

It was a day before the wedding, and all had been prepared. The reception was set up in the Mess Hall, much to NIco's chagrin, and the food was delivered. Everything had been done, except two very important events...

"Percy."

"Yeah, Nico?"

"Why don't you want to have a bachelor's party?" Percy nearly fell off his bed as he imagined his cousin's version of a bachelor party.

"Because, you would try and take me to a strip club, or something."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I just don't want to spend the last couple of days I have with you sitting next to me, drunk, going 'Oh, yeah, she's hot' when it's a forty five year old lady who looks like she's had three c-sections and a cow."

"But, that's the point!"

"No, the point is to do the things you won't be allowed to do with your wife. Not the things your mom, your mother-in-law and your wife would kill you for."

"I'll tell you what. If you do this, I'll keep it as clean as the girl's Bachelorette party. Deal?"

"...Deal. But, no drinking either." And so, five hours later, Percy was at an Ihop with the Stolls, Nico, Grover, Tyson, and his other male friends. They sat around three tables that were pushed together, everyone bored out of their minds. The Stolls had taken the tips from every waitress, Grover was eating the napkins, and Nico was making a dead bug do the Macarana. Percy sat there quietly for a moment, trying to think of how to brighten things up.

"So...you still want to keep it clean?" Nico asked, noticing the expression on Percy's face.

"All right, how clean are the girls keeping it?"

"...Annabeth doesn't know yet, but Thalia hired some Aphrodite boys to come in and scare the crap out of her."

"How?"

"If you've ever seen an Aphrodite boy come at you without his pants, you'd be scared too."

"Right..." Travis and Connor were suddenly standing in front of Percy, a look of mischeif on their face.

"So..." Travis began.

"Which club?" Connor pulled small plastic cards out of his pockets and began tossing them around.

"Fake IDs? Already made?" Percy asked, kinda ticked that they did that.

"Well, I figured that, we'd get there eventually." And so, the boys walked off to a club, had too many drinks, and, in a drunken stupor, drove a hot wired Mustang GT into a pack of hellhounds along with other...misadventures. The city police, needless to say, never want to see another military coat again, or the boy in the coat who was streaking yelling 'I ROBBED A BANK! I ROBBED A BANK!' or his brother, who yelled after him "CATCH HIM! HE ROBBED THE BANK! THE MONOLOPY MAN IS PISSED!". ((Now, we skip to the wedding day, because I don't have this story tagged as mature, and legally can not disclose any more information))

Percy paced the aisles nervously as he waited for Annabeth to appear. He looked around nervously to make sure everything was perfect. The aisles were bushes, shaped to look like benches. The

"Grover sent me to check on you. Not getting cold feet, are you?" A person asked behind him. The son of Hades came up to Percy and raised his eyebrow.

"No, no. But, I'm just..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. Where's Grover?"

"He's making sure everything's all right in the mess hall."

"Great. So...my best man isn't here yet. Or the bride. Or, the bridesmaid. Or Tyson."

"Look, everyone will be here in a moment. Here, put this one." Nico slipped a ring off of his finger and gave it to Percy.

"Oh, great. Now I'm marrying my cousin."

"Shut up, man! It's hematite, remember? It's the ring Thalia got me. In Ancient Greece, it was thought that it took away bad feelings, bad thoughts." Percy put it on as Nico explained and immediately felt better.

"Thanks. I feel better." Percy took it off and put it back in Nico's hand.

"Yeah. You'd better take it off, so Annabeth can put the ring on that finger." Nico nodded.

"No. I have a feeling that...if Thalia were to catch you without that, she'd kill ya." Percy walked off, leaving his cousin in fear. A moment later, Grover ran up to Nico with a tuxedo and smiled.

"Placebo effects. Always work." He smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks for picking up the tux." Nico took it and walked off.

"Oh, hey! That used to be a magici-and, he's gone." Grover walked off after Percy and waited a few minutes. Campers piled in to the aisles, filling the pews to the brim, some complaining about the tight squeeze, others taking the chance to flirt a little. Teenagers. Percy stood at the altar, made of sand, and waited for his bride. As the music started, everyone turned around to watch as Annabeth came into the 'room'. She walked confidently as Katie Gardner grew flowers in front of her. Thalia followed Katie, taking a moment to stop and shoot lightning at some unfortunate campers who didn't have the snese to not pop their gum or stop talking. Annabeth finally reached the altar, and stared into Percy's deep green eyes. _Just like the sea...and his Seaweed Brain._ She giggled as Percy wiggled his eyebrows at her. After a few moments, it was time to exchange vows. Annabeth went first, closing her eyes and concentrating. The letters in her head unscrambled themselves into the sacred, heart filled vows she had written.

"Percy. When we first met, the first thing I thought was 'Ew, he's drooling" Most campers began laughing at this, until Thalia clapped her hands, sending a roar of thunder through the 'room'. " But, we practically hated each other. Now, I know differently. Perseus Jackson, I love you. I would do anything for you. I promise to be everything you want me to be, and try my hardest to treat you lovingly. I promise not to let my mom turn you into a mouse and I promise to hide out somewhere with you if you are attacked by owls. I want to spend eternity together with you, Percy. Though, the way time moves when we're fighting monsters, I feel like I already have." Some campers cooed at the end, but most were crying as they realized the true meaning behind the words. _Percy, I love you, screw my mom, and let's go kick ass for all eternity._ Percy smiled and looked into her deep grey eyes and began.

"Annabeth Chase, I didn't know what to say as a vow. We've been dating for six years now. We've stuck together through feuding parents, monster battles, wars, Thaila and Nico on movie night. I don't really know what to say to the girl who already knows everything about me, is everything I think of and dream of. Annabeth Chase, I love you. I promise to treat you well. I promise to do anything for you."

"Do you have the rings?" Rachel asked politely. A moment later, Tyson came walking down the aisle with a pillow, two rings set on top. Percy recieved them and went through with the ceremony. That is until...

"With this ring, I do thee-" Percy said, only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Rainbow!" Tyson yelled, running down the beach and into the water. The hipppocampus whinied and raced towards him. During this time, Rachel had resumed the ceremony, now at the finally step.

"I now pronounce yo-"

"FISH PONIES!" Tyson yelled as more hippocampi appeared in the water. Percy grabbed Annabeth and kissed her deeply, passionately.

"Man and wife." Percy and Annabeth said together. Campers stood up, cheering, shouting, and three telling Tyson to 'DO A BARREL ROLL!' After a few moments of celebrating, Rachel handed Percy an expensive looking vase.

"If you break it, it's good luck." She shrugged.

"Does it matter how I break it?" Percy asked, remembering a scene from My Big Fat Greek Wedding.

"No."

"Good." Thalia clapped her hands to quiet the crowd and pointed to Percy.

"This is for good luck." Percy threw it in the air and the campers watched in hushed concentration, expecting it to fall on the ground. Instead, Percy had uncapped Riptide and jumped itno the air, slicing the vase in two even halfs. One half fell onto the floor, splitting into a million pieces. The second however, landed on his head. He made a face as it hit him, cracking his friends up. Annabeth giggled and brushed the remains out of his hair.

"All right. Everyone who wants free food, get your butts over to the mess hall." Mr. D announced. A moment later, the mess hall was filled with campers eating, talking, dancing, talking with Percy and Annabeth, and having a good time. Somehow, Tyson had gotten a hold of Lee Fletcher and made a request. The Apollo child nodded and turned off the music, resulting in an 'AWW!'.

"All right, all right, it'll be back in a minute. But, now, I want to have a little competion. You see, Annabeth and Thalia want to see who is the better dancer, Percy or Nico. Tyson over here, just gave me the perfect idea. Why not...have a dance off?" This resulting in hundreds of campering whooping, screaming, whistling, anything they could think of to show that they agree. Lee started a song and Percy danced to it pretty well, resulting in many campers clapping. However, when Nico got up there, Lee stopped the music.

"And, Grover over here, told me something interesting. I'm not gonna tell you what. Let's see if you can figure it out." B.O.B.'s Magic began to play, so Nico got into the circle of campers and began to break dance. After a few seconds, red sponge balls appeared in his hands, one for each step he took. He shook them out of his fingers, playing it off as some prank. Then, when a black and white wand suddenly appeared in his hand, he was freaked out. He kept dancing though, throwing it aside. He flipped, and bunny appeared where he was standing. _What the- Wait...idea!_ If you've ever seen a commercial for Step-up 3D, you will know how many people in that movie know how to glide across the dance floor on their heads. Well, imagine that, except a son of Hades, in a tuxedo, with cards shooting out of every hole in his clothing. Cards flew out everywhere. Unfortunately, one hit Thalia in the eye, giving her a large papercut across her eyebrow. The music stopped and Nico ran over to her.

"Oh, my gods, are you okay Thalia?" Nico asked, ignoring the crowd of people behind him.

"Yeah. Let's just go get a band-aid. There's probably some in the Big House." And so, they told Percy what happened, and went to the Big House, where Chiron sat, playing his records.

"Got any band-aids?" Nico asked, not even saying hello.

"Rachel has some. She thought there will be some injuries, which, apparently, there will be." Chiron said, pointing to Thalia's paper cutted eye. Rachel walked in a moment later with band-aids and hydrogen peroxide.

"Here." Rachel produced a cotton ball from her pocket and poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxid on it, then put it on the paper cut.

"Ow! That burns! Why can't I just use ambrosia?" Thalia protested.

"First, we've hidden all the ambrosia. Some of the newer campers may think they are brownies and have too much. Second, the hydrogen peroxide helps it heal faster." Rachel tore open the band-aid and put it on the wound. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and her voice became a chorus of women, saying the same verses:

_Two shall do what most would not,_

_living in the house of rot,_

_to try and make peace once again,_

_they must come up with a master plan._

_Blood will be shed_

_and fur shall fly_

_but in the end,_

_peace will be restored,_

_and only one shall die._

"Um...what was I saying?" Rachel asked.

"Well, this will put a damper on the party." Chiron sighed, heading to the door.

"No! Wait! We won't tell them until we can figure this out." Nico said. Chiron backed away and turned off his record player. Nico quickly relayed the prophecy to Rachel and began the brainstorming session.

"Two shall do what most would not. Well, that's Percy and Annabeth getting married. Living in the house of rot...their house is pretty cool, so...nothing." Thalia shrugged.

"To try and make piece again, they must come up with a master plan. That would be what it says. Blood will be shed and fur shall fly...there's going to be a fight, possibly with monsters." Chiron nodded his head wisely.

"But in the end, peace will be restored, and only one shall die is not good news." Rachel sighed.

"Let's wait until after the honeymoon to tell them." Nico shook his head sadly. This would _definetly _put a damper on the party.


	17. Chapter 17: The Deal

((Sorry! But, that's not the end...end. You could have stopped there, but then not have any idea what the prophecy means. I've edited the prophecy a bit...and that's about it. You don't have to read this next story if you don't like Thalico fluff. I'm not much of a fan either, but I've noticed a serious lack of it. And, my siblings go freaking nuts when they hear that word...so...yeah. More details at end of chapter.))

"You're kidding me!" Percy screamed.

"First, MY EAR!" Nico shouted back," and second, no, we're not."

"Just tell us what the prophecy said." Grover sighed as he munched on his plastic fork.  
"_Two shall do what most would not,_ _living in the house of rot,_ _to try and make peace once again,_ _they must come up with a master plan._ _Blood will be shed_ _and fur shall fly, but in the end of it all, peace will be restored,_ _and only one shall fall."_ Thalia's head was begining to hurt with all the loud noises around her. First the cyclops, then the music, now this.  
"Relax. This prophecy may not even be about us." Annabeth told Percy, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Right, because, all of the other campers want to marry each other." Percy sighed.

"But, the house of rot is what worries me." Grover set his fork down on the old ping pong table. He reached across the table for another piece of cake, but his hand was batted away by Annabeth.

"And, why's that?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't sound good."

"Yep. Because every prophecy foretells good fortune and rainbows." Nico scoffed.

"How do you two know it's not you?" Percy asked as he reached for his phone.

"Because, we didn't get married today. And, what are you doing?"

"No, but Rachel touched Thalia, so there must be some connection. Recording this so we can listen later for anything we said, but missed."

"Spoons...SPOONS..." Grover moaned into Percy's phone as it sat idly on the table.

"Skittles...skittles..." Tyson said from his end of the table. Somehow, he had gotten strawberry milk, chocolate donuts, and a pack of skittles from a camper and was not only tasting the rainbow, but tasting it again, and again, and again. _Poor guy. Happened to me when I was his age._ Grover reflected ((And yes, that combo WILL make you puke. QUICK WAY TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL))

"Tyson, just try to make it to the bathroom, like you have been." Annabeth reassured her new brother. It felt strange to her, to think of a teen that was the same species as the one that had almost killed her as family.

"Okay. Fur shall fly. So, there's Scooby. I don't mix with cats, they hate water, and dogs love me too much." Percy said out of nowhere.

"True. Great. So, me and Casper here are supposed to live together in some decrepid, run down house with a pet, oh, and one of us will die!" Thalia raved, throwing up her hands.

"By fall it could be literal. Like, falling down a flight of stairs. There's not much figurative language in there." Annabeth quickly pointed out.

"Yeah, but blood shed usually means an injury. And, with our kind, it's never a little 'Oh, geeze, I need a band-aid' injury."

"...You mean like the one you just got?" Percy asked her, trying to get the image of the joker slicing her eye out of his head.

"Yeah."

"We'll figure this out later, on our own." Nico spoke up for the third time.

"What?" The others all asked.

"Yeah. It's your wedding. Go, have fun. On the brighter side, your honeymoon and the rest of your precious lives together will begin now. On a darker note, you'll probably be three times more likely to be attacked. Bye." Nico escorted them out of the Big House. Of course, he had to quickly run inside and lock the door to avoid Annabeth's death stare.

"Death stare?" Thalia asked, recognizing the look of fear.

"Yep. Kinda mad that I just kicked them out of here."

"Ah. Okay...Tyson's puking, and Grover's going to go join the party, after getting someone in here to watch the big guy. Let's go talk this over somewhere."

"Where?"

"Probably not the forest. Let's go back to my cabin." And so they did. But, of course, after five minutes they already wanted to kill each other with knives instead of pillows.

"I'm telling you, Tom Cruise is a visionary!" Nico pouted.

"I'm telling you, he's crazy. Oh, and by the way, I found a letter on our bed." A moment later, a gold envelope hit Nico in between the eyes

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean what? You know what you did."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"Can't. That's Apollo's job. But, I will tell you this. You said 'our bed'." Nico smirked, realizing he had won the 'what's fight.

"Whatever. Just open it." And so he did. Then, he crapped himself. Zeus and Hades had popped out of the envelope, each wearing the other's clothing.

"Stupid envelopes. They never do that right." Hades laughed. He brushed some dirt of off the business suit and looked over at his son.

"Great. Now I look like the rock version of Eminem." Zeus sighed. He sat down next to Thalia on the bed and held her hand between his.

"Uh-Oh." The children said to each other.

"Children. We have...a request." Hades began, jumping onto the bed and making sure to get Zeus's suit wrinkly.

"A request as in we can say 'No thanks! School starts back up again tomorrow'?"

"No. You will still be going to school! Sort of." Zeus answered.

"What did you do?" Thalia asked, fearful that her father blew it up with Hurricane Earl.

"He created Hurricane Earl. Turns out, it will got to New York!" Hades yawned loudly.

"And, because of this, school has been canceled for a week." Zeus finished.

"A week? For a hurricane that will probably be through New York in an hour?" Nico arched an eyebrow towards his uncle.

"No. We may have done some Mist manipulation, but that's besides the point."

"They used to call me Big Papa when I dressed like this." Hades randomly told Nico, "And, Zeus was Papa Capupyour-something."

"Not that we're not grateful that you canceled school for us, Papa Capupyour-I mean, Lord Zeus, but why did you do it?" Nico asked.

"Well, I accidentally shot a soda cap with lightning, then that flew up some guy's butt an-"

"No! Why cancel school?"

"Oh. We have a request! You see, someone left a young demigod, about 5 years old, in this old mansion. We didn't really take notice at first, but then we realized what mansion it was."

"Which is?"

"Monsters, like the Nemean Lion, the Minotaur, the ones with actual animal characteristics, don't just appear in a town. They all emerge from one point and grow."

"So...giant snakes and hellhounds and all other monsters pour out of this mansion... as babies?" Thalia asked, clearly confused.

"Right. But, only ones with animal characteristics. The demigod, Hadrian, has not been claimed because no one is 100% sure. The only ones who have a gut feeling about it are Hermes, Apollo, and Ares."

"So...what do we do?" Nico spoke up.

"We need you to help him clean the house up, train the kid, bring him back, let the parent claim him, then be on your merry way to school." Hades laughed.

"And, what do we get out of it?"

"You get a week off of school. A house all to your selves. A bunch of other stuff."

"Why not, Nico? We get a week off to play with some kid." Thalia shrugged. Nico took one look over at his father beside him and made his decision.

"Beats sticking around here. Let's get packing."

((HORRIBLE ENDING, I KNOW! But, the sequel will be a bad title. Since the first was The Test! And the sequel to that is So, What Now? how about...I Put My Paper Where! Like your at school, taking a test...even though nobody was ever at school. And, at this rate, never will be...hm...promise to have chapters one and two up by...Labor Day. Have fun!))


End file.
